Too Damn Late
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Yuugao, seorang istri dan ibu, sudah tidak sepantasnya menyesali keputusan yang diambil di masa lalu. Tetapi, kehadiran mantan kekasihnya sanggup menggoyahkan hatinya. Sungguh sangat terlambat karena ada suaminya, Itachi, juga kehadiran buah cinta pernikahannya. Bukan saatnya untuk cinta lama yang bersemi kembali. Sampai kapanpun kesetiaan dan rasa saling percaya mutlak dibutuhkan.
1. Kasih yang Kembali

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Too Damn Late © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Uzuki Yuugao, Uchiha Itachi, Gekkou Hayate**

**Genre: Drama**

**Pairing: ItachixYuugao, HayatexYuugao**

**Rated: T-M (untuk tema)**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: sangat crack, diusahakan tidak terlalu OOC, bisa dibilang side story dari My Doctor, OC (Uchiha Hikaru, Uchiha Kaoru)**

.

.

.

**~x Too Damn Late x~**

.

**Chapter 1: Kasih yang Kembali**

.

Pagi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan biasanya. Setelah merapikan tempat tidur, Yuugao membantu putra pertamanya, Hikaru, yang berusia enam tahun dalam mempersiapkan diri sebelum berangkat ke sekolah dasar. Usai menyisir rambut hitam Hikaru, wanita berambut ungu itu mengamati putranya dari atas ke bawah. Ia seolah tidak bosan untuk melakukannya setiap hari.

Hikaru yang berpipi gembil terlihat gagah karena setelan seragam yang dikenakannya; kemeja putih yang dilapisi jas hitam dengan lambang sekolah di dada kiri, dasi kupu-kupu warna abu-abu, celana hitam selutut, kaus kaki sewarna dasi, dan terakhir sepatu hitam mengkilat. Seragam musim semi dan musim gugur memang yang terbaik di matanya.

Ibu dua anak tersebut mengembangkan senyum lembut sembari membantu Hikaru memakai tas punggungnya yang berwarna abu-abu serta memiliki lambang sekolah. Ia lalu menuntun Hikaru yang tampak riang menuju ruang makan untuk bergabung dengan anggota keluarga yang lain. Debaman pelan terdengar tatkala pintu kayu bercat putih ditutupnya, menyisakan kesunyian di dalam kamar tidur milik dua putranya yang bernuansa biru muda.

**xxx**

Keadaan di teras rumah pagi ini pun hampir sama dengan hari sebelumnya. Hikaru satu mobil dengan Papa Itachi yang selalu mengantarkannya ke sekolah karena kebetulan sejalan dengan Perusahaan Uchiha. Mama Yuugao mengendarai mobil putihnya seorang diri setelah mencium putra keduanya, Kaoru, yang sedang bersama Nenek Mikoto. Kaoru yang belum genap berusia tiga tahun akan tetap berada di rumah untuk menemani Kakek Fugaku yang memiliki lebih banyak waktu luang di masa pensiunnya. Batita itu sangat mirip dengan kakak laki-lakinya; berambut dan beriris mata hitam, yang menunjukkan bahwa gen yang diwariskan oleh Itachi lebih dominan.

Yuugao sudah mulai mengajar lagi setelah Kaoru menginjak umur dua tahun. Meskipun Itachi pernah menyarankannya untuk berhenti menjadi pengajar, ia merasa kurang memiliki manfaat bila hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Mengurus dan membimbing putranya memang menjadi kewajibannya, tetapi, mertuanya tidak keberatan untuk menjaga Kaoru selama ia bekerja. Selain memperlakukannya layaknya putri sendiri, ayah dan ibu dari suaminya tersebut juga selalu mendukungnya untuk tetap mengabdikan diri pada profesi yang sudah menjadi cita-cita tunggalnya sejak kecil; guru sekolah menengah atas. Lebih khususnya sebagai guru matematika.

Mobil putih Yuugao yang tampak imut sudah menjadi bagian dari sederetan kendaraan lain yang berada di tempat parkir khusus guru. Wanita berambut lurus sepinggang yang menjadi pemiliknya tengah berjalan dengan anggun menuju ruang guru yang berada di lantai satu gedung sekolah. Beberapa rekan kerja serta siswa-siswi memberikan sapaan atau sekedar senyum ketika wanita berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu melangkahkan kaki di lobi dan koridor gedung.

Saat ia memasuki ruangannya yang juga dihuni guru-guru lainnya, suasana di sana terasa lebih ramai dibandingkan kemarin. Sepertinya topik hangat yang sejak dua hari lalu dibicarakan para guru bukan merupakan gosip belaka. Karena ketika ia meletakkan tas di meja kerjanya, ia mendengar selentingan kabar tentang seorang pria yang akan menggantikan dokter sekolah yang lama. Ia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga dokter sekolah yang baru tidak memiliki kulit yang terlalu pucat seperti tenaga kesehatan yang sebelumnya.

Yuugao sedang duduk-duduk santai di kursinya saat seorang rekan kerjanya menyuruh berdiri untuk menyambut anggota keluarga baru dalam sekolah. Seperti para pengajar lainnya, ia turut berdiri sopan dan menunggu sosok yang akan masuk melalui pintu berdaun dua yang tengah terbuka lebar di depannya. Ia bisa melihat raut penuh harap yang terang-terangan ditunjukkan oleh beberapa pengajar dari kaum hawa yang masih lajang.

Saat-saat yang ditunggu pun tiba. Sosok tinggi tegap memasuki ruangan dengan sedikit tergesa, mungkin merasa segan atau tak enak hati karena ia datang sedikit terlambat dari waktu yang ditentukan oleh kepala sekolah. Semua guru menunjukkan senyum ramah, apalagi para wanita muda yang langsung terpesona. Begitu pula dengan Yuugao, hingga senyum wanita itu perlahan memudar setelah otaknya kembali memutar kenangan lama tentang pria berambut gelap tersebut.

"Gekkou Hayate _tomoushimasu_," pria itu memperkenalkan diri seraya membungkuk singkat tanpa terlebih dahulu memperhatikan wajah-wajah yang menyambut kedatangannya.

Balasan yang dilontarkan para guru terdengar bermacam-macam dan saling bersahutan, namun tetap tertib dan berusaha tidak menimbulkan keributan sampai keluar ruangan. Hayate tampak lebih santai setelah menerima perlakuan ramah dari rekan-rekan barunya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya tatkala ada di antara para guru yang menjabat tangannya secara bergantian. Hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan Yuugao, pria dengan setelan jas abu-abu itu tampak sangat terkejut, sama seperti ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh wanita dari masa lalunya tersebut.

Setelah menguasai dirinya yang sempat tertegun, Hayate menghampiri Yuugao dengan antusias. Ia mengambil tangan Yuugao dan menyalaminya erat.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini, Uzuki Yuugao…."

"Uchiha Yuugao," ralatnya.

"Oh…, maaf," ucap Hayate tampak menyesal sambil mengguncang tangan Yuugao dengan senang. "Mengajar matematika?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat. Ia sedikit risih ketika menyadari bahwa beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan tautan tangannya dengan milik Hayate.

**xxx**

Sepertinya sudah menjadi tradisi di kalangan para pengajar sekolah swasta itu untuk mengadakan pesta penyambutan atas bergabungnya anggota baru. Yuugao beserta sembilan orang lainnya yang menempati ruangan kerja yang sama, mengajak Hayate ke rumah makan tradisional yang letaknya tak jauh dari gedung sekolah. Sebelas orang dari berbagai usia dan gender itu duduk bersimpuh maupun bersila mengelilingi meja kayu panjang.

"_Kanpaaaiii_…!" seru mereka bersamaan ketika beberapa gelas berisi bir saling berbenturan.

Berbeda dengan rekan-rekannya, Yuugao lebih memilih jus jeruk. Ia tidak ingin pulang dalam keadaan beraroma alkohol yang sangat menusuk indera penciuman. Selain sungkan pada mertuanya, ia juga tidak ingin memberikan contoh yang buruk pada kedua putranya. Kalau Itachi, suaminya itu pasti masih bisa mentolerir. Walaupun begitu, ia memang sedang tidak ingin mengkonsumsi cairan memabukkan tersebut.

Lebih dari sekali Yuugao melirik Hayate yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pria itu hampir menghabiskan satu botol birnya. Untuk sesaat ia menundukkan pandangannya dan memejamkan mata. Ia tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ia tidak menyangkal bila ada yang menuduh kalau ia sanggup melupakan suami dan buah hatinya saat berada di dekat Hayate. Berkali-kali ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bukanlah remaja yang bebas lagi. Sekarang pantang baginya untuk sebuah cinta lama yang bersemi kembali.

Kini ia sudah menjadi seorang istri dari pria Uchiha dan ibu dari dua putra, sekaligus sebagai menantu. Pria di sampingnya pasti juga sudah berkeluarga. Bukankah beberapa tahun silam ia mendapatkan undangan pernikahan dari Hayate? Sayangnya ia terlalu pengecut dan tidak menghadiri resepsi yang mendahului perkawinannya dengan Itachi. Setahunya, Hayate juga tidak datang saat pesta pernikahannya digelar, padahal ia sudah mengirimkan undangan melalui surat elektronik. Mungkin saja pria itu bermaksud balas dendam kepadanya.

Ingin rasanya Yuugao menanyakan tentang kabar istri atau anak Hayate, jika pria itu sudah memilikinya. Tapi ia tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk itu dan merasa tidak pantas bila berusaha membuka perbincangan yang mungkin dianggap privasi oleh beberapa orang.

"Aku dengar kalau suamimu lebih muda darimu," Hayate berbicara pelan di tengah suara-suara yang bersahutan di udara.

"Jadi masalah?" balas Yuugao yang kemudian meminum jusnya hingga tandas.

Hayate terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan acara minumnya. "_Kawaii ne_…." desisnya disertai seringai.

Yuugao merasa tertohok. Bukan disebabkan Hayate yang mengungkit perbedaan umur di antara dirinya dengan suaminya yang tidak pernah ia permasalahkan. Tetapi, karena secara tidak langsung Hayate telah meledek Itachi dengan kata yang seharusnya lebih pantas ditujukan kepada para gadis.

"Apa kau masih gemar memandang bulan, _Moonflower_?" Hayate mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah menyadari perubahan raut wajah wanita dengan pembawaan tenang di sebelahnya.

Andai pria itu mengetahui alasannya menggemari bulan. Yuugao kemudian tersenyum miring. Ia sedang tidak ingin menanggapi _Moonlight_ Hayate. Kalau memungkinkan ia ingin mengalihkan perhatian dengan meminum satu gelas jus jeruk lagi. Sayang sekali ia terlalu malas untuk memanggil pelayan dengan suara pelannya di tengah hiruk-pikuk yang diciptakan oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya.

**xxx**

Makan malam telah usai ketika Yuugao masuk ke rumah. Dengan alasan ditraktir teman sehingga menyebabkannya pulang telat, ia berhasil membuat Mikoto tidak menawarinya santap malam sampai dua kali. Ia memang tidak berbohong tentang traktiran, namun ia tidak ditraktir makan, melainkan hanya beberapa gelas jus jeruk. Lagipula ia sedang kehilangan nafsu makan karena bayangan pria yang sejak tadi pagi menjabat sebagai dokter di sekolah tempatnya mengajar.

"Mamaaa…."

Kaoru yang memanggilnya dengan suara riang seolah sanggup menguapkan kepenatan yang dirasakannya satu hari ini. Ia yang sebenarnya hendak masuk ke kamar tidurnya, membelok ke arah datangnya Kaoru yang berlarian menghampirinya. Batita yang sudah mengenakan piyama hijau muda bergambar musang itu tidak sendiri karena dalam dekapannya ada seekor anjing berbulu panjang yang berwarna coklat muda hampir mendekati putih.

"Ma, kata Papa ini anjing pom," kata Kaoru seraya tersenyum senang tatkala sudah berdiri di hadapan ibunya yang berlutut untuk menyamai tinggi badannya.

"Dibelikan Papa?" tanya Yuugao kalem sembari mengelus anjing imut itu.

"Dikacih Bibi Hana," jawab Kaoru polos.

Yuugao mengepalkan tangannya yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk membelai kepala anjing yang digendong putranya. Tak tahu mengapa suasana hatinya kembali memburuk dan ia jadi hilang rasa pada anjing jenis pom tersebut.

**xxx**

Sekembalinya Yuugao ke kamarnya setelah memastikan bahwa putra-putranya sudah terlelap, ia langsung diberondong dengan beberapa pertanyaan oleh suaminya. Salah satunya mengapa ia tidak membalas satu pun pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Itachi kepadanya. Tanpa ingin menciptakan keributan, ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau ia lupa untuk mengecek ponsel yang berada di dalam tasnya. Namun, ia tidak sedikit pun mengungkit tentang Hayate yang telah kembali memasuki kehidupannya.

Nampaknya Itachi masih belum puas mendengar jawabannya. Pria berambut hitam panjang itu masih menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi seraya melanjutkan membaca majalah bisnis di tangannya. Merasa bosan dengan hanya membolak-balikkannya tanpa dibaca, ia kemudian menutup majalahnya dan meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur. Tanpa kata ia membenamkan diri di selimut putihnya yang tebal, mengabaikan Yuugao yang baru menduduki ranjang.

Wanita cantik berperawakan langsing itu mengerti akan cara untuk mengembalikan kehangatan hubungannya dengan sang suami. Setelah memadamkan lampu kamar dengan hanya menyisakan lampu tidur dalam keadaan menyala redup, ia segera berbaring dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Itachi yang tengah membelakanginya. Memang tak ada amarah yang dirasakannya dari Itachi, tapi ia hanya merasa kalau suaminya sedikit kecewa kepadanya. Mungkin karena ia kurang membuka diri dengan tidak menceritakan segala sesuatu yang dialaminya seharian tadi, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu bersemangat saling membagi pengalaman.

Itachi tidak menolak dua lengan Yuugao yang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Ia memang tidak menemukan alasan untuk menahan gejolak yang mendadak menghampirinya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Itachi menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami.

.

**End of Chapter 1: Kasih yang Kembali**

.

.

.

**Saturday, August 13, 2011**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Saya sangat membutuhkan masukan dari teman-teman sekalian.**

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita…**


	2. Hati yang Goyah

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Too Damn Late © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Uzuki Yuugao, Uchiha Itachi, Gekkou Hayate**

**Genre: Drama**

**Pairing: ItachixYuugao, HayatexYuugao**

**Rated: T-M (untuk tema)**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: sangat crack, diusahakan tidak terlalu OOC, bisa dibilang side story dari My Doctor, OC (Uchiha Hikaru, Uchiha Kaoru)**

.

.

.

**~x Too Damn Late x~**

.

**Chapter 2: Hati yang Goyah**

.

Yuugao menggumamkan sebuah nama dalam tidurnya yang segera terusik cahaya mentari pagi. Bukannya membuka mata, ia malah semakin membenamkan diri dalam selimut tebalnya. Ia juga membalikkan badan untuk menghindari pengganggu kenyamanannya.

"Ngh…."

Entah mengapa seketika Yuugao terbangun setelah erangan tertahan meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia berkeringat dingin dengan napas terengah dan dada bergemuruh. Pandangannya yang awalnya buram, kini mulai menampakkan seraut wajah suaminya.

"Itachi?" lirihnya.

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Itachi yang hanya memandang geli.

"Sejak kapan kau…, bangun?" Yuugao balik bertanya dengan tergagap. Ia tampak gugup dan seolah tak pernah mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Itachi.

"Baru saja," Itachi menjawab sembari mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Ia merapikan rambut serta _yukata_ tidurnya yang berwarna gelap seraya memberikan kecupan hangat di pagi hari untuk sang istri.

Tiba-tiba Yuugao merasa ada sesuatu yang mencekik lehernya. Ia mencoba menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membalas senyuman tipis yang disunggingkan oleh suaminya. Kemudian Itachi menuruni ranjang putihnya dan bergegas memasuki kamar mandi.

Yuugao membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan yang gemetaran ketika terdengar suara gemericik air _shower_. Kedua matanya terbelalak tak percaya bercampur ngeri.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bermimpi melakukan hubungan intim bersama pria lain, sementara dirinya terlelap dalam ranjang yang sama dengan suaminya? Mengapa malah pria lain yang menemaninya dalam mimpi erotis setelah ia bercinta dengan suaminya pada malam harinya?

Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata. Sejujurnya ia sungguh menikmatinya, dan tentu saja merasa sangat bersalah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Apa ia telah berselingkuh? Apa ia sudah mengkhianati Itachi?

**xxx**

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi Yuugao selain menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga, terutama dengan kedua putranya. Mumpung libur ia mengajak Hikaru dan Kaoru pergi ke _supermarket_ untuk berbelanja. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang membawa anak ketika belanja adalah hal yang merepotkan, tetapi tidak untuk Yuugao. Andai Itachi tidak sedang sibuk, pasti mereka pergi berempat seperti biasanya.

Wanita Uchiha berdarah Uzuki itu tersenyum maklum kala putranya yang berusia tiga tahun, Kaoru, berlarian menghampirinya sambil membawa kotak mainan yang berisi mobil-mobilan. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat anak sulungnya, Hikaru, membantu Kaoru untuk meletakkan kotak mobil mainannya ke troli belanja. Berbeda dengan Kaoru, Hikaru yang sudah menginjak usia enam tahun lebih suka mengikutsertakan berbagai macam permen ke dalam daftar belanja sang ibu.

Yuugao terpaku di dekat meja kasir karena melihat sesosok pria yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik pikiran dan hatinya. Ia adalah wanita yang setia, namun tak tahu mengapa pria berkemeja hijau tosca itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa dirinya telah melakukan dosa besar. Selain itu, ia juga sempat merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak salah lagi, pria berambut coklat dengan lingkar hitam di bawah mata tersebut memang _partner_ Yuugao dalam mimpi mengerikan tempo hari.

Wanita berambut ungu tua itu masih mematung saat bertemu pandang dengan Hayate, cinta pertamanya. Kira-kira baru satu bulan pria itu kembali memasuki kehidupan Yuugao, tapi sudah mampu membuat ibu dua anak tersebut dilanda kegelisahan yang terkadang tanpa alasan.

Yuugao mengalihkan pandangannya setelah melihat senyum geli yang terkembang di wajah Hayate, terlebih karena panggilan dari dua putranya yang terdengar bersahutan. Sepertinya sudah lebih dari lima menit perhatian Yuugao terkunci oleh sosok Hayate yang mulai meninggalkan kasir. Setelah menyunggingkan senyum untuk kedua putranya yang tampak khawatir, ia mendorong troli menghampiri meja kasir yang kebetulan sedang sepi.

Sungguh Yuugao tak menduga bahwa Hayate masih berdiri di teras pusat perbelanjaan tempatnya berada sekarang, ketika ia beserta dua anaknya menuju tempat parkir. Mau tak mau ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk sekadar menyapa Hayate. Hanya sapaan ringan, dan Yuugao tak mampu berkata-kata lagi setelahnya. Pandangan matanya juga menjadi tidak fokus dan seolah berkelana mengawasi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Sudah memasuki jam makan siang," kata Hayate setelah melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Pegangan Yuugao pada tas plastik belanja berubah menjadi remasan. Tanpa dijelaskan lebih _detail_ pun ia mampu menangkap maksud dari Hayate.

"Aku lapal," gumam Kaoru yang tengah memeluk kotak mainannya. "Aku juga capek, Ma…," keluhnya sambil mendongak untuk menunjukkan wajah memelasnya pada Yuugao, "Kakiku cakiiit…."

Yuugao hampir meletakkan salah satu tas belanjanya agar bisa mengangkat Kaoru dalam gendongannya, tapi Hayate mendahuluinya dan membawakan belanjaan yang semula membebani tangan kanannya. Ia hanya mengangguk kaku saat Hayate mengusulkan untuk terlebih dahulu meletakkan belanjaan di bagasi mobil sebelum memasuki salah satu restoran.

**xxx**

"Aku baru tahu kau sudah punya dua anak," celetuk Hayate seusai mengunyah dan menelan suapan pertamanya.

Yuugao hanya mampu membalas dengan senyum canggung dan bergantian memperhatikan dua putranya yang duduk di kanan kirinya. Ia menghentikan makannya sejenak untuk melonggarkan syal yang melilit leher Kaoru agar putra keduanya itu lebih leluasa menyantap pastanya.

"Menurutku, mereka mirip ayahnya."

Yuugao menegakkan kepalanya untuk membalas tatapan Hayate. Apa sebelumnya Hayate pernah bertemu Itachi? Yuugao bertanya dalam hati. Apa karena Hikaru dan Kaoru tidak mirip dengannya, sehingga Hayate berasumsi demikian?

"Anak-anakku memang lebih mirip suamiku," balasnya disertai senyum singkat. Selanjutnya ia meneruskan makan siangnya yang sempat terhenti beberapa kali.

Suasana kembali tenang dan sesekali terdengar dentingan lembut akibat benturan piring dengan _stainless_ _steel_. Di usianya saat ini, Hikaru dan Kaoru sudah terbiasa bersikap sopan di meja makan, jadi Yuugao hanya perlu mengelap sekitar bibir putra keduanya yang sedikit belepotan saus. Di tengah kegiatan makannya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Hayate yang tampak menikmati santap siangnya. Sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin bertanya mengenai keluarga atau rumah tangga Hayate. Namun, untuk kali ini pun ia belum memiliki keberanian untuk mencampuri kehidupan pribadi mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kuperhatikan, sejak tadi kau tampak gelisah."

Karena merasa diajak bicara, Yuugao menampakkan wajahnya yang sebelumnya menghadap piring. "Hanya perasaanmu," sahutnya menenangkan.

"Kau takut kepergok suamimu saat makan bersama pria lain?" Hayate terkekeh pelan sebelum meneruskan asumsinya, "Seharusnya aku yang merasa khawatir karena tidak menutup kemungkinan tiba-tiba dia mendatangi meja ini dan menghajarku."

Untuk sesaat Yuugao hanya tertegun. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya diiringi tawa kecil. "Suamiku cinta damai," ujarnya lembut, "Aku yakin dia akan mengajakmu berkenalan."

"Mama, aku haus."

Suara Kaoru menginterupsi Yuugao yang tengah berpandangan dengan Hayate. Sadar akan permintaan anaknya, ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol susu. Sebelum Kaoru meminum susunya, Yuugao membersihkan bibir batita itu dari noda saus yang menempel sampai ke pipinya yang gembil dan sedikit merona.

**xxx**

Yuugao mencoba mengabaikan pandangan penuh selidik para rekan kerjanya karena kedekatannya dengan Hayate. Padahal sebelum bergabungnya Hayate dalam sekolah swasta tersebut, Yuugao juga sering diajak makan siang oleh guru olah raga yang merupakan seorang duda. Selama itu, tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya karena mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa ia yang sudah memiliki suami pasti hanya ingin beramah tamah dengan guru lainnya.

Tetapi, mengapa hanya beberapa kali makan bersama Hayate di luar sekolah menciptakan gosip di lingkungan kerjanya? Apa karena mereka sudah tahu kalau Hayate adalah teman lamanya? Lantas, bagaimana respon mereka bila mengetahui bahwa Hayate adalah cinta pertamanya? Apa mereka akan lebih menjadi jika fakta tentang hubungan istimewa di masa lalu antara dirinya dengan Hayate terbongkar?

Meskipun begitu, tak seharusnya Yuugao merasa menjadi guru paling kontroversional di sekolah yang menjadi tempatnya menyalurkan ilmu. Selain selentingan kabar tentang kedekatannya dengan Hayate, sahabatnya yang mengajar fisika juga pernah merasakan telinga panas akibat diterjang gosip yang mengatakan bahwa wanita berambut ungu pendek yang belum menikah itu mengajukan cuti karena tengah mengandung.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya saat ia hampir memasuki ruang guru, tapi harus terdiam di depan pintu karena mendengar suara-suara yang kurang mengenakkan dari dalam.

"Anko-_sensei_ sudah resmi cuti, ya?"

"Aku dengar mereka mendaftar ke catatan sipil bulan ini, lalu pernikahannya musim semi," sahut suara lainnya.

"Buru-buru ke catatan sipil berarti…."

"Katanya hamil duluan."

"Aku tidak heran bila Kakashi-_sensei_ menyembunyikan tampang mesum di balik maskernya."

Kedengarannya yang berbicara lebih dari dua orang wanita, dan Yuugao bisa menjadi lebih waspada atau berhati-hati dalam memilih teman.

"Bukankah dia sering meniduri seorang siswi yang beberapa kali kepergok memasuki ruangannya saat jam pelajaran?"

Seharusnya sejak saat itu Yuugao menjaga jarak dengan Hayate agar tidak menciptakan celah untuk menjadi bahan pembicaraan beberapa rekan kerjanya yang terkadang usil. Namun, ia tak mungkin bisa berpura-pura baru mengenal Hayate jika beberapa tahun yang lalu hubungannya dengan dokter sekolah itu lebih dari sekadar teman sekelas.

Mengingat gosip yang menerjang Anko dan Kakashi, ia jadi teringat undangan untuk menghadiri resepsi pernikahan keduanya yang digelar sekitar tiga bulan lagi. Kali ini ia harus mengakui bahwa kabar miring yang menyangkut nama dua sahabatnya itu bukanlah gosip belaka. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia dan Itachi bertemu dengan keduanya, dan Anko mengaku padanya tengah mengandung janin berusia sekitar satu bulan. Setidaknya ia berharap agar Itachi dapat menemaninya menghadiri hari bahagia sahabatnya walau ia masih mendapatkan undangan secara lisan.

Mungkin karena banyak pikiran, sekarang Yuugao merasa pusing dan tak enak badan. Beruntung untuk hari ini ia tidak ada jam mengajar setelah makan siang. Seusai merapikan meja kerjanya, ia meraih tasnya dan berniat untuk pulang. Sebelumnya, ia pergi ke ruang kesehatan untuk meminta parasetamol agar sakit kepalanya dapat berkurang.

"Apa ada parasetamol yang tidak menyebabkan kantuk?" tanyanya pada Hayate yang duduk santai di kursinya.

Pria berambut coklat itu hanya tertawa geli. "Akan kubuatkan teh hangat agar kau tidak menyetir dalam keadaan mengantuk," katanya seraya bangkit dan berdiri di depan meja dapur mininya.

Sepertinya tidak baik jika menolak tawaran Hayate. Wanita bertubuh proporsional itu menduduki ranjang putih ruang kesehatan sambil memijit lembut pelipisnya. Tak makan waktu lama, Hayate menyerahkan salah satu mug putih yang mengepulkan uap tipis kepadanya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus, yang dibalas anggukan serta senyum Hayate.

Setelah beberapa kali menyesap tehnya, mata Yuugao terpaku pada tulisan yang tercetak kecil di dekat bibir mug. Seketika tangannya terasa lemas dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan mug Hayate ke lantai yang mengilat. Dengan mata memanas dan dada sesak, ia berjalan terhuyung mendekati pintu dan mengabaikan Hayate yang membersihkan pecahan mug di lantai setelah menanyakan keadaannya dengan raut khawatir.

"Kau kenapa?"

Pintu yang sudah sedikit dibuka oleh Yuugao, kembali tertutup ketika Hayate menarik salah satu lengan wanita itu agar menghadap kepadanya.

"Kau yang kenapa?" tanya Yuugao dengan suara bergetar dan memandang Hayate dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau menghadiri resepsi pernikahanku?" Kali ini Yuugao tak membendung tangisnya seperti sebelumnya. "Itu…, itu…," ucapnya patah-patah sambil menunjuk pecahan mug yang belum selesai dibersihkan, "itu souvenir pernikahanku…."

Hayate hanya bungkam dan tak sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yuugao yang tak kunjung berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.

"Apa lagi yang tidak kuketahui, Hayate?"

Pegangan tangan Hayate pada lengan Yuugao mengendur. Ia terdiam menatap Yuugao lekat-lekat, kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Aku belum berkeluarga."

Pengakuan Hayate seolah berubah menjadi batu besar yang menghantam kepala Yuugao. Andai lengan kekar Hayate tidak menahannya, pasti ia sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Bukankah dulu ia mendapatkan undangan pernikahan dari Hayate? Karena ia berpikir mantan kekasihnya itu sudah bahagia dengan wanita yang dicintai, maka waktu itu ia memantapkan hatinya untuk menerima lamaran Itachi dan menikah tak lama kemudian. Tapi….

"Kenapa…?" tanyanya lirih dengan mata buram akibat air mata.

Hayate hanya menggeleng pelan tanpa memudarkan senyumnya. Ia masih memandang Yuugao lekat-lekat. Seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak bisa.

Andai waktu itu Yuugao mengalahkan kepengecutannya dan datang memenuhi undangan, pasti ia tidak akan menemukan resepsi pernikahan Hayate yang memang tidak pernah digelar.

**xxx**

"Sampai kapan kau hanya berani mengawasinya dari kejauhan?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai pedofil."

Itachi tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban adik semata wayangnya. "Seperti bukan dirimu saja, Sasuke," ledek Itachi sambil mengambil alih Kaoru yang terbuai dalam timangan Sasuke.

Pria berambut hitam panjang itu membawa Kaoru ke kamarnya, diikuti Sasuke yang sepertinya belum selesai menumpahkan beban hatinya. Di kamar anaknya ada dua ranjang, yang satunya sudah digunakan oleh Hikaru untuk tidur siang. Dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan Kaoru di atas ranjangnya yang berseprai biru muda. Untuk beberapa saat ia tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang mulai merebahkan dirinya di samping Hikaru karena sibuk menenangkan Kaoru yang tidurnya sedikit terusik.

Kaoru sudah nyenyak dalam tidurnya ketika Itachi menduduki tepi ranjangnya yang menghadap Sasuke. Ia mempersilahkan adik yang sangat disayanginya itu untuk meneruskan curahan hatinya. Sungguh sangat jarang adik laki-lakinya itu mencurahkan isi hatinya kepadanya. Karena itu, sejak tadi ia benar-benar menyimak setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Sudah lama ia tahu kalau Sasuke yang berprofesi sebagai dokter anak menyukai seorang gadis remaja yang bahkan belum genap berusia tujuhbelas tahun.

Keluarga Uchiha menjalin hubungan baik dengan keluarga pujaan hati Sasuke. Sebab itu, dulu keduanya sering bermain bersama meski gadis berdarah Hyuuga itu masih bayi ketika Sasuke duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Sasuke juga sering bermain ke kediaman si gadis karena putra pertama keluarga Hyuuga adalah teman sekaligus _rival_ abadinya. Kalau sekarang pasti gadis itu tidak mengenali Sasuke yang beberapa tahun menempuh pendidikan di luar negeri. Sasuke harus memulai dari awal lagi karenanya.

"Aku yakin kau tak akan melewatkan pesta perayaan ulang tahunnya yang digelar beberapa hari lagi," kata Itachi seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja," sahut Sasuke ketus sekaligus mantap tanpa bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. "Tapi, pasti dia tidak mengenaliku karena pesta topeng," Sasuke menghela napas panjang usai mendesiskannya, "Percuma."

Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke di kamar anak-anaknya setelah mendengar suara mobil Yuugao. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan pada sang istri karena kepulangannya yang lebih awal dibandingkan biasanya. Namun senyumnya seketika memudar dan ia sedikit berlari menghampiri Yuugao yang baru memasuki rumah dengan langkah terseok. Ia segera menggendong Yuugao yang tampak seperti hampir pingsan dan menidurkannya di ranjang kamarnya.

Setelah melepaskan sepatu Yuugao dan menyelimuti ibu dari anak-anaknya tersebut, Itachi menduduki tepi tempat tidur. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika menyentuhkan tangannya ke kening istrinya, panas.

"Aku seduhkan teh, ya?"

Yuugao merasa lehernya tercekat melihat kekhawatiran di wajah suaminya. Ia memandang Itachi dengan penuh haru, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah."

Yuugao menurut dan memejamkan matanya. Salah satu tangannya tak juga melepaskan genggamannya pada jemari Itachi. Detik berikutnya, ia merasakan ibu jari Itachi menyeka air yang meluncur dari matanya yang panas. Dalam diam ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tak ada yang mesti ia sesali. Ia sudah diterima oleh keluarga besar suaminya, buah hatinya sangat lucu serta menggemaskan, dan Itachi…, suaminya itu begitu baik. Mana mungkin ia menyesal?

.

**End of Chapter 2: Hati yang Goyah**

.

.

.

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita…**

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi ga login (**Walau yang ditagih apdetan fic lain, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih atas reviewnya ^^**), YamanakaemO (**Benar sekali, ini emang fic pertama dengan tokoh utama selain Hinata. Harusnya ada SasuHina, ini kan side story dari My Doctor. Ficku Persimpangan Cinta memang ada hubungannya sama Marriage Simulation. Makasih ya ^^**), Uchiha FujItachi (**Iya, ini berkaitan sama Marriage Blues. Uzuki Yuugao itu ANBU dan di anime/manga dia kekasihnya Gekkou Hayate. Yuugao pernah muncul dan bertemu Kakashi. Makasih reviewnya ^^**), uchihyuu nagisa (**Iya, fic ini masih nyambung sama Marriage Blues dan My Doctor. Kebanyakan ficku emang berhubungan sama fic lainnya *sekalian promo* kalau teliti pasti tahu. Makasih banyak ^^**), Aiiko Aiiyhumi (**Menurutku ItaYuu juga agak mirip sama SasuHina. Makasih reviewnya ^^**), Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer (**Di anime/manga, Yuugao emang pakai topeng karena dia ANBU. Hayate itu yang mati dibunuh itu lho. SasuHina akan muncul kalau sudah waktunya. Makasih reviewnya ^^**), chibi tsukiko chan (**Makasih banyak ^^**)**

**Saya mencoba menggunakan bahasa yang blak-blakan**(?)** jadi menurut pembaca sekalian apa fanfic ini sudah termasuk rated M? Kalau sudah, saya akan cemplungin**(?)** fanfic ini ke rated M.**

**Saya mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan. Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1432 H ^^**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Saya sangat membutuhkan masukan dari teman-teman sekalian.**

**Friday, September 02, 2011**

**Sign,**

**Narimiya Aoi** *plak*


	3. Fakta yang Getir

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Too Damn Late © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Uzuki Yuugao, Uchiha Itachi, Gekkou Hayate**

**Genre: Drama**

**Pairing: ItachixYuugao, HayatexYuugao**

**Rated: T-M (untuk tema)**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: sangat crack, diusahakan tidak terlalu OOC, bisa dibilang side story dari My Doctor, OC (Uchiha Hikaru, Uchiha Kaoru)**

.

.

.

**~x Too Damn Late x~**

.

**Chapter 3: Fakta yang Getir**

.

Pesta perayaan _sweet seventeen_ anak kedua keluarga Hyuuga digelar dengan besar-besaran di kediamannya. Sasuke mendapatkan undangan secara langsung dari orang tua gadis yang bersangkutan. Konsepnya adalah pesta topeng. Sesuai saran Itachi, Sasuke mengenakan topeng burung gagak yang serasi dengan setelan jas yang dikenakannya. Ia juga mengikuti rekomendasi si sulung Hyuuga untuk hadiah yang dibawanya; sepotong piyama berbentuk kelinci putih, lengkap dengan penutup kepalanya.

Nyonya Hyuuga langsung mengenalinya meskipun ia mengenakan topeng. Wanita berusia empat puluh tahun itu menyambutnya dengan begitu hangat. Setelah menyerahkan kotak kado yang dibawanya kepada sang calon ibu mertua, ia dibimbing menuju ruang tengah yang sudah dipenuhi para remaja putra-putri yang berpenampilan glamor. Ia hampir lupa kalau gadis yang hendak dinikahkan dengannya masih berusia tujuh belas tahun, sedangkan ia sudah dua puluh empat tahun—seumuran dengan anak sulung keluarga Hyuuga.

Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan rumit—kawan sekaligus lawan—dengan Hyuuga Neji sejak duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak. Itu berarti ia sudah mengenal pasangan Hyuuga sejak adik pertama Neji belum lahir. Karena menimba ilmu di sekolah dasar yang sama, mereka berdua juga sering belajar dan bermain bersama. Adakalanya di kediaman Hyuuga, dan kadang-kadang di rumahnya. Mendengar Neji punya adik, ia jadi kerap bertandang ke kediaman Hyuuga. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa adik itu, sebab orang tuanya tidak mau memberinya saudara lagi.

Dan sejak saat itu ia sudah jatuh hati pada adik Neji yang menurutnya sangat imut dengan pipi tembam yang kemerah-merahan, bahkan semenjak gadis itu masih mengenakan popok.

Saat musik jazz diputar untuk mengiringi dansa, Neji dengan topeng rajawalinya menghampiri Sasuke yang menduduki bangku di salah satu sudut ruangan. Agaknya dokter anak itu kagok berada di antara manusia yang kebanyakan berusia tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya. Mungkin berasa tua. Neji terkekeh melihat tampang jutek yang tak mampu ditutupi topeng hitam itu.

"Bisakah kau bilang pada ayahmu untuk melepaskan Hinata sebentar saja?"

Neji tergelak sembari memerhatikan adiknya yang sedari tadi menempel pada ayahnya. Gadis yang mengenakan gaun putih selutut itu tampak semakin menawan dengan topeng bulu angsa yang senada.

"Asal kau tahu, dari tadi Hinata yang terus menggandeng Ayah," balas Neji seraya mengambil segelas minuman di meja terdekat.

Sasuke menghela napas. Bagian tengah ruangan sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak pasangan yang berdansa. Entah mengapa ia jadi ingin berada di antara mereka, tentunya bersama gadis yang sedari tadi menjadi objek paling menarik untuk ia pandang.

"Kalau sudah seperti itu, biasanya Hinata tidak akan melepaskan Ayah untuk waktu yang lama." Neji tampak puas mendapati wajah suram Sasuke. "Tapi tergantung usahamu, Sasgay-_sensei_," ledeknya.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia merasa tidak akan berhasil melakukan pendekatan malam ini. Sepertinya ia akan mencoba usul para orang tua untuk mendekati Hinata sebagai guru privat.

**xxx**

Sejak Yuugao mendengar pengakuan Hayate tempo hari, ia jadi sedikit menghindari pria itu. Sejatinya ia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Hayate merenggang, namun reaksinya ketika berpapasan dengan mantan kekasihnya itu selalu di luar dugaan. Kalau sebulan yang lalu ia masih bersedia diajak makan siang di luar sekolah, kali ini ia lebih memilih makan seorang diri di kantin. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa pura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Hayate memerhatikannya dari meja seberang. Padahal Hayate sudah ditemani oleh salah seorang guru cantik yang masih lajang di sekolah tersebut.

Yuugao jadi kehilangan nafsu makannya. Ia khawatir isi perutnya malah keluar kembali jika memaksakan diri. Mendadak kepalanya juga terasa pening, bahkan ia sedikit terhuyung saat bangkit dari duduknya. Ia meninggalkan makanannya yang masih tersisa setengahnya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia meminta obat dari ruang kesehatan karena seusai jam istirahat ia masih harus mengajar.

Selama perjalanan ke ruang kesehatan Yuugao dapat merasakan langkah lain yang mengikutinya. Ia berlagak tidak tahu, meskipun ia sadar kalau orang yang mempunyai tujuan yang sama dengannya adalah Hayate. Ruang kesehatan tidak dikunci. Ia masuk diikuti Hayate. Ia bermaksud akan langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah mengambil obat pereda sakit kepala.

"Kuperhatikan, akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlihat pucat," celetuk Hayate yang kembali mengenakan jas putihnya. "Perlu kuperiksa?"

"Tidak perlu," balas Yuugao dingin. Ia terduduk di salah satu ranjang seusai mengambil sebutir pil dari kotak obat. Sekarang ia malah merasa tidak dapat menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua kakinya. Kepalanya jadi berat, matanya berkunang-kunang, dan badannya terasa begitu lemas. Tangannya yang memegang pil terlihat gemetaran.

Sepertinya ia akan sakit lagi. Entah mengapa belakangan ini ia sering merasa tidak enak badan. Ia masih ingat ketika Itachi tidak tidur semalaman karena menungguinya yang sedang demam. Itachi bahkan cuti dari pekerjaannya demi menjaganya yang jadi seperti bayi. Mengganti kompres di dahinya setiap sekian menit sekali, dan selalu menanyakan apa yang diinginkannya saban kesadarannya kembali. Mengambilkan ini itu, menyuapinya, menggendongnya ke kamar mandi. Belum lagi mengantarkan putra mereka ke sekolah.

Ia bukanlah wanita yang mudah menunjukkan tangis di depan orang lain, namun melihat Itachi yang seperti itu membuatnya meneteskan air mata haru. Ia sangat bersyukur menjadi istri dari seorang Uchiha Itachi.

"Berbaringlah kalau kau sudah merasa tidak kuat," saran Hayate setelah melihat pil yang semula dipegang Yuugao kini terjatuh ke lantai. "Aku akan bilang pada bagian pengajaran kalau tugasmu harus digantikan oleh guru lain untuk sementara waktu."

"Terima kasih," lirih Yuugao sembari mengikuti saran Hayate. Ia berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil. Ia sudah tidak berselera untuk mengonsumsi obat.

"Gekkou-_san_…." Yuugao memanggil dengan suara lemah tatkala Hayate sudah mencapai pintu.

"Hm?"

"Kalau tidak keberatan, tolong bawakan tasku kalau kembali ke sini."

"Apapun untukmu," sahut Hayate dengan nada jenaka, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu yang ditutupnya pelan.

Kali ini Yuugao tidak bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Padahal dulu pipinya bisa merona jika rangkaian kata serupa dilontarkan oleh pria yang sama. Sekarang yang ada di benaknya hanya Itachi. Tiba-tiba saja ia sangat merindukan Itachi. Ia ingin bertemu Itachi. Ia membutuhkan Itachi.

Kesadaran Yuugao hampir hilang tatkala Hayate kembali. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia meraih ponsel di dalam tasnya yang diletakkan Hayate di dekat bantalnya. Setelah menekan serangkai angka yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala, ia mendekatkannya ke telinga. Tidak lama untuk mendengar suara Itachi setelah nada sambung.

"Takkun, aku sakit lagi…," katanya lemah.

Terdengar dengusan Itachi sebelum pria itu mengomel, "Tadi pagi aku sudah melarangmu bekerja, 'kan…."

Yuugao tersenyum senang mendengar nada khawatir Itachi.

"Kalau pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, jemput aku, ya…." Yuugao sendiri tidak paham mengapa ia jadi begitu manja. Padahal ia bisa memanggil taksi langganannya yang dapat mengantarkannya pulang.

"Aku baru bisa menjemputmu satu jam lagi. Istirahatlah dulu di ruang kesehatan."

"Hm."

Setelah itu Yuugao memejamkan mata dengan senyum mengembang. Berbeda dengan Hayate yang serta-merta bermuka masam. Pria itu tidak akan menyangkal bahwa ia cemburu. Jujur ia masih sangat mencintai Yuugao, bahkan karena mantan kekasihnya itulah ia membatalkan pernikahannya. Sayangnya ia terlambat.

**xxx**

Malam itu Sasuke pulang ke kediaman Uchiha. Ia memang masih sering pulang meskipun sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal seorang diri di apartemen dekat rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Begitulah Sasuke, masih sering _homesick_ karena senantiasa merindukan masakan mamanya serta koki di rumahnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan segera mendapatkan adik ipar," sahut Itachi yang tertarik dengan perbincangan yang diawali oleh mamanya. Ia tidak lupa untuk menyuapi Kaoru yang duduk di pangkuannya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau adikku yang dulu sering didandani Mama menjadi perempuan, akhirnya akan menikahi seorang perempuan," imbuhnya disertai senyum polos.

Seperti biasa, selalu terjadi keributan jika Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya. Bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak membuat onar, walaupun itu di meja makan. Ia sendiri yang mencari gara-gara dengan kedua keponakannya. Jadilah ia sekarang digelitiki dan dicubiti dua bocah imut itu setelah melempar sepotong ayam goreng ke kening Itachi.

Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya geleng-geleng kepala seraya melanjutkan kegiatan makan mereka yang tertunda.

Yuugao mengambil tisu dan membersihkan kening Itachi dengan lembut. Sebagai sentuhan akhir, ia memberikan kecupan ringan. Selanjutnya ia tersenyum geli melihat wajah melongo Itachi. Mungkin suaminya itu merasa heran bercampur kaget karena jarang sekali ia bersedia menunjukkan kemesraan di depan keluarga mereka.

Puas balas dendam pada sang paman tercinta, Hikaru dan Kaoru meminta suapan lagi dari kedua orang tuanya. Agaknya mereka semua tidak mengindahkan Sasuke yang masih teler di lantai dengan bersandarkan kursi makannya.

**xxx**

Pagi hari yang normal. Sarapan di meja makan sebelum melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Ma, aku mau saus," pinta Hikaru sambil menunjuk telur goreng di piringnya.

Tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saus tomat itu beraroma lebih menyengat dibandingkan biasanya. Refleks Yuugao menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan tangan setelah menuangkan saus ke piring Hikaru. Di sebelahnya, Itachi memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi, dan berikutnya seluruh perhatian tertuju kepada Yuugao.

Wanita berambut panjang itu hanya menggeleng pelan tanpa menurunkan tangannya. Sesaat kemudian bahunya tampak berjengit dan matanya terpejam erat seperti menahan sesuatu. Perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk dan isi lambungnya terasa naik ke kerongkongannya. Tak ingin mengganggu kegiatan makan keluarganya, ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa sepatah kata. Itachi berusaha menyejajarkan langkah dengannya yang menuju kamar mandi di kamar mereka.

Yuugao memuntahkan semua sarapannya di wastafel. Lambungnya sangat bergejolak. Bahkan ia masih merasa mual meskipun ia yakin tidak ada lagi yang bisa dikeluarkan dari lambungnya. Di luar, Itachi memanggil-manggil namanya sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang dikuncinya.

Itachi sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yuugao. Padahal semalam istrinya itu bilang sudah baikan. Seharusnya ia tidak mendengarkan Yuugao yang menolak untuk diantarkan ke rumah sakit.

"Yuu…," panggil Itachi untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia semakin cemas karena hanya bisa mendengar suara gemericik air.

Setelah pintu dibuka, dengan sigap Itachi memapah Yuugao yang tampak sangat lunglai. Melihat wajah Yuugao yang begitu pucat, Itachi mengangkat tubuh proporsional itu ke tempat tidur. Itachi membaringkan Yuugao, kemudian menyelimutinya seraya menyeka keringat dingin yang muncul di keningnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit," ujar Itachi.

Yuugao hanya menggeleng lemah, "Nanti saja…."

"Yuu—"

"Aku sehat, kok," Yuugao menggenggam jemari Itachi, "aku yakin."

Pernyataan itu belum mampu menenangkan hati Itachi. Yuugao tersenyum sambil menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan pada Itachi untuk lebih mendekat.

"Rasanya aku hamil lagi," bisik Yuugao.

Cukup lama Itachi terdiam. "—Eh?"

**xxx**

Sepulang kerja, Itachi menepati janjinya untuk mengantarkan Yuugao ke rumah sakit. Selama di kantor tadi, ia lebih sering memikirkan perkataan Yuugao. Orang tuanya sangat senang mendengar berita itu. Tentu saja ia juga bahagia, tetapi ia masih belum sepenuhnya paham dengan perasaannya. Ia sangat terkejut. Mungkin karena ia dan Yuugao tidak memprogram kehamilan yang terakhir ini.

"—A-apa?" Yuugao memandang dokter cantik itu dengan sorot tak percaya. "Sudah tiga bulan?"

Yuugao tidak menyangka usia kandungannya sudah menginjak minggu ke tiga belas. Bisa-bisanya ia yang telah melahirkan dua putra tidak menyadari kehamilannya sampai selama itu. Selain karena tidak memprogramnya, mungkin masalah yang berkaitan dengan Hayate yang menjadi penyebabnya. Pikirannya tersita oleh Hayate sejak pria itu kembali hadir dalam hidupnya.

Itachi yang duduk di samping Yuugao masih disibukkan oleh Kaoru yang sedari tadi memberontak ingin turun. Yuugao menyimak penjelasan dokter ketika Itachi mengajak Kaoru keluar ruangan. Batita itu langsung berlarian ke tempat yang sudah dihafalnya. Itachi meminta seorang perawat untuk mengawasi putra keduanya tersebut, sementara dirinya mendampingi Yuugao.

**xxx**

Itachi dan Yuugao langsung menuju ruang kerja Sasuke setelah mendengar dari perawat kalau Kaoru terjatuh. Bocah itu terlalu bersemangat menghampiri pamannya, dan akhirnya tersandung kakinya sendiri saat berlari. Pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka, menandakan kalau dokter anak itu belum pulang. Dan sesuai dugaan mereka, Kaoru juga berada di sana.

"Mama…."

Sasuke yang semula mengobati luka Kaoru, jadi mengalihkan perhatian ke ambang pintu. Ternyata di dalam ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu tidak hanya ada Sasuke dan Kaoru. Ada seorang gadis berambut gelap panjang dan bermata pucat yang menduduki kursi kerja Sasuke. Bersamaan dengan masuknya Itachi ke ruangan, gadis itu membungkuk singkat ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ke sini?" tanya Sasuke, "Aku belum bilang kalau Kaoru terjatuh."

"Aku diberitahu oleh perawat yang tadi mengawasi Kaoru," balas Yuugao kalem seraya tersenyum lembut. Sekilas ia mengembalikan perhatian ke gadis itu. Sepertinya gadis itu yang biasanya dipanggil Mommy oleh Hikaru dan Kaoru. Selanjutnya ia tersenyum penuh arti pada Daddy Sasuke.

"Mama…." Kaoru kembali merengek sambil meluruskan kedua lengannya, minta digendong.

"Biar aku saja," cegah Itachi, menggantikan Yuugao menggendong Kaoru. Ia menyuruh Yuugao untuk terlebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke. Yuugao menurut dan kembali tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke yang terasa lebih ramai dibandingkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Itachi juga berniat meninggalkan ruangan, tapi sebelum itu ia berbisik kepada Sasuke, "Kau akan mendapatkan keponakan lagi."

"Hah?" pekik Sasuke dengan mata melotot ke arah Itachi, "Kau bilang dua anak cukup?"

"Di luar rencana," balas Itachi tenang seraya meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke dengan senyum mengembang karena puas melihat wajah syok adiknya. Sebelum benar-benar melewati pintu, ia menoleh ke arah gadis Hyuuga itu dan menyunggingkan senyum ramah.

"Itachi bodoh!" geram Sasuke layaknya orang frustasi.

**xxx**

Yuugao bilang bisa jadi stres kalau di rumah terus tanpa kegiatan. Itu sebabnya Itachi terpaksa mengizinkannya tetap bekerja, dengan catatan hanya sampai pergantian tahun ajaran baru pada musim semi nanti.

Siang ini pun Yuugao makan sendiri di kantin. Bedanya, kali ini Hayate bergabung di mejanya. Tanpa basa-basi pria itu menduduki kursi di seberangnya. Mungkin karena menangkap rasa tak nyamannya, Hayate mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan senyumnya.

Mengabaikan hidangan makan siangnya, Hayate memandang Yuugao yang terkesan menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Yuugao tampak begitu menikmati sup iganya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya tidak adil jika Yuugao tidak tahu tentang alasannya untuk tetap membujang hingga usianya yang hampir kepala tiga. Sudah saatnya Yuugao mengetahui semuanya.

"Yuu…"

Yuugao menghentikan kegiatannya, namun belum berani membalas tatapan Hayate.

"Kali ini aku akan jujur padamu…," lirih Hayate. "Aku membatalkan pernikahan karena tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, dia tidak terima lalu mengiris nadinya dan tidak dapat diselamatkan, hubungan keluargaku dengan keluarganya memburuk, dan puncaknya ayahku meninggal karena serangan jantung…,"

Yuugao masih bungkam. Ia belum mengangkat wajahnya, tetapi sepasang matanya terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Hayate. Ia tidak ingin mendengar lanjutannya, jika dugaannya benar.

"Aku sudah tidak punya siapapun lagi saat pindah ke Konoha. Waktu itu, aku mencarimu…,"

Jangan diteruskan! Sungguh Yuugao tidak ingin mendengarnya!

"Aku menyesal pernah melepasmu. Aku menyusulmu ke Konoha karena aku masih mencintaimu. Aku rela meninggalkan semuanya, kehilangan segalanya. Kalau bersamamu, aku tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi…,"

Bohong! Hentikan!

"… tapi, aku terlambat…."

**xxx**

Yuugao selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sejak mendengar pengakuan Hayate. Gara-gara dirinya, wanita yang seharusnya bahagia meninggal dalam keadaan yang terluka hatinya. Secara tidak langsung, ialah yang membunuh wanita itu, yang mungkin lebih mencintai Hayate melebihi dirinya dulu. Ia jugalah yang membunuh satu-satunya orang tua yang masih dimiliki oleh Hayate. Sudah lama ia menjadi yatim piatu, jadi ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Hayate. Berarti, selama ini ia bahagia di atas penderitaan Hayate.

Dan semua pengorbanan Hayate sia-sia. Adil kah…?

Itachi terbangun karena mendengar isak tangis Yuugao. Ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya, menggantikan lampu tidur. Dilihatnya jam digital di nakas, masih dini hari.

"Ada apa, Yuu?" tanyanya lembut sembari mengelus lengan Yuugao. Istrinya itu masih bergeming dan membelakanginya.

"Mimpi buruk?" Tangannya hendak menyeka air mata Yuugao, namun ditepis dengan kasar. Ia tersentak.

"Ceraikan aku."

Suara Yuugao hanya menyerupai bisikan, namun sudah mampu membuat Itachi terbelalak.

"Hei, candaanmu tidak lucu, Yuu…." Itachi terkekeh, kemudian berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kau lapar kah? Kau belum makan malam, 'kan…. Mau ku antarkan ke dapur?"

Yuugao tidak menanggapi Itachi.

"Kau bisa bersatu lagi dengan Hana, dan aku—"

Hana? Ia putus dari Hana jauh sebelum ia berpacaran dengan Yuugao. Lagipula sekarang Hana juga sudah berkeluarga.

"Kau mengigau, Yuu…."

"Ceraikan aku, dan aku akan kembali pada Hayate. Dia membutuhkanku, Hayate membutuhkanku, jauh lebih membutuhkanku daripada dirimu—"

Itachi memaksa istrinya untuk menghadap ke arahnya dan menatapnya. Matanya berkilat merah menahan luapan emosi yang dirasakannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu…," Itachi merangkum wajah Yuugao, "Kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan."

"Aku sadar…," bisik Yuugao sambil terisak, "dan aku ingin bercerai denganmu…."

.

**End of Chapter 3: Fakta yang Getir**

.

.

.

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita…**

**Uchiha FujItachi (**Nah, jawaban untuk batalnya pernikahan Hayate udah ada di sini. Itachi emang baik bangeeettt… XD**), Haruka Hime, Pledis, uchihyuu nagisa (**Jawaban untuk batalnya pernikahan Hayate sudah ada di sini… :D**), chibi tsukiko chan, Hyou Hyouichiffer (**Hayo, apa Yuugao akan benar-benar kembali pada Hayate? Di chapter ini sudah ada SasuHina kan… :D**), Yamanaka Emo**

**Ada yang terinspirasi dari suatu novel yang dulu saya baca. Saya sangat membutuhkan masukan dari teman-teman sekalian. Maaf dan terima kasih semuanya…**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Monday, June 04, 2012**


	4. Cinta yang Salah

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Too Damn Late © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Uzuki Yuugao, Uchiha Itachi, Gekkou Hayate**

**Genre: Drama**

**Pairing: ItachixYuugao, HayatexYuugao**

**Rated: T-M (untuk tema)**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: sangat crack, diusahakan tidak terlalu OOC, bisa dibilang side story dari My Doctor, OC (Uchiha Hikaru, Uchiha Kaoru)**

.

.

.

**~x Too Damn Late x~**

.

**Chapter 4: Cinta yang Salah**

.

Yuugao terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala yang terasa berat. Ia tidak ingat kapan ia tidur setelah bicara empat mata dengan Itachi. Sepertinya ia ketiduran karena kelelahan menangis. Bahkan matanya masih terasa panas tatkala ia mencoba mengerjapkannya. Mungkin matanya juga merah dan bengkak karena ia menangis semalaman.

Kecupan singkat di bibirnya melenyapkan rasa kantuknya seketika. Ia tersenyum mendapati wajah bulat batitanya yang berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Kaoru tersenyum lebar dan memberikan kecupan lainnya.

"_Ohayou_, Mama…," sapanya riang.

"_Ohayou_, Kaoru sayang…," balasnya lemah sembari membelai pipi tembam putra keduanya. Perlahan ia bangkit dari berbaringnya bersamaan dengan Kaoru yang menaiki tempat tidurnya. Seketika rasa pusingnya semakin menjadi. Agaknya ia harus segera mengonsumsi tablet penambah darah, apalagi ia baru tidur dini hari tadi. Matanya berkunang-kunang ketika ia melihat jam digital di nakas.

"Lho? Kok Mama dibangunin?"

Refleks Yuugao menoleh ke arah Itachi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan _yukata_ mandi. Namun, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa berani menatap mata hitam itu.

"Aku cuma cium Mama, kok…," ujar Kaoru dengan bibir mengerucut. Ia menggelayut pada Yuugao agar mendapatkan pembelaan. Sayangnya mamanya terus saja bungkam, namun senyum hangat tersungging untuknya.

Yuugao tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Itachi setelahnya. Perhatiannya terenggut oleh Hikaru yang berlari menghampirinya dari arah kamar mandi. Putra pertamanya itu masih dalam balutan handuk putih tebal, dan terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Ia tahu apa yang diinginkan Hikaru. Ia menyingkapkan selimut dan menurunkan kedua kakinya. Karena kepalanya masih pening, ia hanya duduk di tepi ranjang. Meskipun tangannya terasa lemas ia membantu Hikaru mengeringkan tubuh dan memakai seragam.

Sebenarnya ia merasa _surprise_ karena kedua putranya ada di kamarnya sebelum ia bangun tidur. Tetapi, itu lebih baik daripada terbangun di tengah suasana kaku jika ia hanya bersama Itachi. Mungkin Itachi berpikiran sama dengannya, mengingat perdebatan mereka tadi pagi.

Itachi bersikeras mempertahankan pernikahan, sementara ia telah bertekad untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya pada Hayate. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin kehilangan Itachi, anak-anaknya, dan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Ia sangat menyayangi mereka. Di sisi lain, ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri perihal serentetan nasib buruk yang dialami oleh Hayate. Ia benar-benar bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kalau seperti ini terus, ia bisa stres.

Aroma sabun semakin menggelitik indra penciumnya ketika Itachi menduduki tempat di sebelahnya. Ia tengah menyisir rambut Hikaru saat Itachi mengangsurkan segelas susu. Ragu-ragu ia menerimanya dan segera meminumnya.

"Hari ini jangan bekerja," bisik Itachi.

"Tidak bisa, minggu lalu aku sudah bilang akan mengadakan tes." Yuugao meletakkan gelasnya di atas nakas. Susunya masih berkurang sedikit. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa mual.

"Aku yakin murid-muridmu malah senang kalau kau tidak hadir hari ini." Itachi berusaha mencairkan ketegangan dengan candaan. Tetapi, Yuugao justru menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Aku harus konsisten dengan ucapanku," balas Yuugao dingin. Ia lebih memilih merapikan dasi kupu-kupu Hikaru daripada membalas tatapan Itachi. "Lagipula aku sudah menyiapkan soal-soal untuk mereka."

Yuugao memang lemah lembut, namun berhati kuat. Kalau ia sudah berkehendak, maka tidak mudah untuk digoyahkan. Itachi memang lebih muda dibandingkan Yuugao, tetapi ia yang biasanya dapat bersikap lebih dewasa. Ia harus sering mengalah agar keharmonisan rumah tangganya terus terjaga.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Itachi seraya bangkit dan mengambil pakaiannya di lemari. "Tapi jangan sampai kelelahan."

Sejatinya Yuugao bukanlah wanita yang mudah meneteskan air mata. Namun, ia merasa jadi cengeng akhir-akhir ini. Setiap menerima segala perhatian dan perlakuan lembut Itachi, ia harus menahan tangis harunya. Mungkin karena ia sangat mencintai Itachi, ia bisa jadi begitu lemah dan mengesampingkan egonya jika bersama pria itu.

Ia sangat bodoh jika melepaskan suami seperti Itachi. Ia juga tidak yakin bisa hidup tanpa Itachi di sisinya, apalagi ada kehidupan baru yang kini tumbuh di rahimnya. Tanpa sadar ia meraba perutnya yang mulai tidak rata, disusul kecupan sayang dari Hikaru di sana. Senyumnya mengembang ketika Kaoru meniru si kakak. Ia pun menghadiahkan banyak ciuman penuh kasih untuk kedua putranya.

Tetapi, bagaimana dengan Hayate? Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengurangi rasa bersalah yang terus menghantuinya?

Dan senyumnya pun perlahan memudar.

**xxx**

Ternyata datang ke sekolah adalah keputusan yang salah. Setiap bertemu dengan Hayate, ia semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia seakan kehilangan akal ketika melihat wajah sendu pria itu. Ia harus bagaimana? Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan? Ia terus menanyakannya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sungguh merasa bingung. Padahal tidak baik bagi perkembangan bayi yang dikandungnya jika ia stres. Bahkan Itachi sudah mengingatkannya untuk terus menenangkan pikiran saat mengantarkannya tadi pagi.

Bicara memang mudah. Namun, dalam praktiknya tidak semudah yang dibayangkan.

Ia merasa tidak sanggup menanggung masalahnya sendiri. Tetapi, ia tidak tahu harus mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada siapa. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan masalahnya kepada Mikoto. Ia tidak ingin ibu mertuanya ikut menanggung beban pikiran seperti dirinya. Ia juga ragu untuk menceritakannya kepada sahabat baiknya, Anko, yang sekitar dua bulan lagi akan menikah dengan Kakashi. Mungkin Anko sedang sibuk menyiapkan segala pernak-pernik untuk pernikahan. Dan karena Anko juga sedang mengandung, ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu turut merasakan ketegangan pikiran seperti dirinya.

Andai ibunya masih hidup….

Yuugao melangkah dengan lesu memasuki rumahnya. Kaoru langsung memeluk kakinya begitu melihatnya. Kalau Hikaru mungkin sedang tidur. Ia hafal kebiasaan putra pertamanya sepulang sekolah.

"Mama kok nggak pulang cama Papa?" tanyanya polos, "Kapan Papa pulang?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, Sayang…."

Hari itu jadwal mengajar Yuugao memang tidak penuh. Ia bisa langsung pulang begitu pekerjaannya selesai. Tetapi, ia menolak tawaran Itachi untuk menjemputnya, padahal suaminya itu berusaha akan pulang lebih cepat dibandingkan biasanya. Entah mengapa rasa bersalah itu semakin menguat jika melihat dua pria itu. Haruskah ia menghindari Hayate dan Itachi?

Sungguh ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Itachi. Namun, pengorbanan Hayate demi dirinya akan sia-sia jika ia masih mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Itachi. Ia tidak mungkin bisa hidup tenang dan bahagia bersama Itachi setelah mengetahui fakta tentang Hayate.

"Mama, Mama…!"

Panggilan Kaoru mengeluarkannya dari lamunan. Ia membelai kepala Kaoru yang menengadah untuk melihatnya.

"Daddy ke cini cama Mommy, loh…," katanya dengan suaranya yang lucu. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada mamanya untuk menanggapinya, ia menarik-narik lengan wanita itu untuk mengikutinya.

Yuugao menurut saja ditarik ke ruang tengah oleh Kaoru. Di sana, ia melihat adik iparnya sedang mengamati gadis di rumah sakit tempo hari yang kini sedang membelai anjing pom milik putranya. Kalau tidak salah, Sasuke pernah bilang kalau nama gadis berambut panjang itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke menyadari kehadirannya, lalu memperkenalkannya pada Hinata sebagai ibu dari Hikaru dan Kaoru. Awalnya gadis itu masih malu-malu, kemudian berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa kedua putranya imut dan menggemaskan.

Mungkin karena sama-sama perempuan, keduanya jadi cepat akrab. Apalagi setelah Mama Mikoto bergabung bersama mereka, suasana menjadi lebih menyenangkan dan Yuugao bisa sejenak melupakan masalahnya.

Sasuke yang merasa tidak mengerti dengan obrolan kaum hawa, beranjak keluar ruangan dengan menggendong Kaoru. Melihat Itachi memasuki rumah, Kaoru memaksa turun dari gendongannya. Padahal sebelumnya batita itu minta ditemani main lego.

Kaoru menghambur dalam gendongan Itachi dan menciumi pria berambut panjang tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa iri, dan ingin mendapatkan sambutan sehangat itu ketika pulang kerja. Eh, tunggu, bukankah ia pernah mengatakan kalau ia benci anak-anak?

Sasuke merasa atmosfer di sekitarnya menjadi janggal tatkala Yuugao dan Itachi bertemu pandang, kemudian tidak ada percakapan di antara keduanya. Bahkan tidak ada sekadar sambutan dari Yuugao untuk Itachi seperti biasanya. Kakak iparnya itu langsung beranjak ke kamar, diikuti Itachi yang seakan-akan tidak menganggapnya ada.

**xxx**

Suasana di meja makan pagi itu terasa begitu canggung. Meskipun biasanya juga tidak dibiasakan berbicara ketika makan, namun kali ini terasa sangat ganjil. Itachi dan Yuugao hanya menanggapi celotehan Kaoru seadanya. Sasuke yang duduk di seberang mereka sudah menaruh curiga sejak kemarin. Kini, Mikoto dan Fugaku pun dapat merasakan keanehan dalam diri putra serta menantu mereka.

"Yuu…." Mikoto mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

Yang bersangkutan segera menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan memenuhi panggilan sang ibu mertua, "Ya, Ma…?"

"Kamu masih mengalami _morning sickness_?"

"Sudah tidak sering, Ma," balasnya disertai senyum hambar. "Cuma sedikit pusing."

"Sebaiknya kamu cuti atau berhenti kerja," saran Mikoto. "Bukankah Itachi sudah melarangmu bekerja?"

Jika jadi bercerai dengan Itachi, Yuugao tidak mungkin berhenti kerja. Ia tidak kaya seperti suaminya, yang ibaratnya; uang datang sendiri meski hanya duduk santai sambil membaca koran atau minum kopi. Ia hanyalah perempuan yang tinggal di panti asuhan sebelum dinikahi oleh Itachi. Itu sebabnya selama ini ia merasa tidak etis jika hanya bersantai di rumah tanpa bekerja, walaupun suaminya lebih dari mampu untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhan dan keinginannya.

Yuugao hanya mengangguk lesu untuk menanggapi Mama Mikoto.

Sasuke punya cara lain untuk menghangatkan suasana yang kembali kaku. Ia mencomot sesendok sereal yang menjadi sarapan Kaoru. Alhasil, keponakannya itu memukulinya dengan sendok. Tetapi, ia sukses menciptakan senyum tipis di bibir Yuugao serta menerima tatapan heran dari Itachi, meskipun dahinya benjol dan harus mengganti kemejanya yang belepotan susu.

**xxx**

Yuugao semakin mengotot untuk bercerai dengan Itachi karena Hayate tidak memberikan tanggapan berarti ketika ia mengatakan akan berpisah dengan suaminya dan kembali pada pria itu. Ia pernah menjalin hubungan istimewa dengan Hayate, jadi ia mengerti akan maksud dari diamnya pria itu. Bukankah Hayate sendiri yang mengatakan masih sangat mencintainya? Berarti Hayate juga bisa menerima dirinya yang kini tengah mengandung buah cintanya dengan Itachi.

Hari-hari yang seharusnya menyenangkan dan penuh suka cita, kini bagaikan neraka dunia bagi Yuugao. Entah sejak kapan ia dan Itachi tidur di ranjang yang berbeda. Ia kerap kali tidur di kamar Hikaru dan Kaoru. Sementara Itachi menjadi sering tidur di hotel dekat perusahaannya. Pria yang masih berstatus sebagai suaminya itu akan pulang jika sudah tidak punya persediaan pakaian bersih.

Mikoto dan Fugaku tidak pernah lelah untuk membujuk mereka agar berbicara secara baik-baik. Bahkan Mikoto pernah menangis di depan Yuugao dengan harapan mereka berdua bersedia mengurungkan niatan untuk berpisah. Sayangnya putra dan menantunya sama-sama keras kepala.

Sekarang Yuugao harus mulai menyiapkan dirinya untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk. Mungkin ia tidak akan mendapatkan hak asuh untuk anak-anaknya, karena secara finansial Itachi jauh lebih mampu darinya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ia juga akan dicap sebagai pihak yang bermasalah oleh seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha. Wanita macam apa yang mencampakkan suaminya demi pria lain, dan ibu macam apa yang tega meninggalkan anak-anaknya karena mementingkan egonya.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak betah berada di rumahmu sendiri karena masih ada aku, aku akan segera pergi."

Ucapan Yuugao menyulut emosi Itachi yang baru pulang kerja dalam keadaan lelah jiwa dan raga.

"Terserah," desisnya dingin sembari menguraikan ikatan dasi yang melilit kerah kemejanya.

Seusai mendengar balasan Itachi, Yuugao langsung mengeluarkan kopernya yang sudah berisi pakaian-pakaiannya yang dibelinya dengan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Ia juga mengembalikan kartu-kartu debit maupun kredit yang diberikan Itachi padanya, dan menyisakan _debit card_ yang berisi tabungan dari penghasilannya sendiri. Tidak lupa ia melepaskan cincin platina yang melingkar di jari manisnya selama lebih dari tujuh tahun.

Itachi semakin geram.

"Kau begitu ingin berpisah denganku dan meninggalkan rumah ini, jangan-jangan bayi yang kau kandung bukan anakku. Makanya kau—"

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Itachi. Secara tidak langsung, ia menuduh Yuugao berselingkuh.

Itachi malah terkekeh sembari mengembalikan tatapan nyalangnya pada Yuugao.

"Jadi benar?"

Sekali lagi Yuugao menampar Itachi. Kali ini salah satu sudut bibir Itachi tampak berdarah.

Itachi yang kalap menendang koper Yuugao. Pria itu juga melemparkan tas kerjanya hingga mengenai meja rias dan menjatuhkan apapun yang berada di atasnya. Yuugao tersentak mendengar suara pecahan botol-botol parfum yang di antaranya adalah hadiah dari Itachi. Mendadak udara di dalam kamar itu terasa begitu menyesakkan.

"Mentang-mentang kau lebih tua, lantas kau bisa berbuat kurang ajar pada suamimu?" bentak Itachi.

Seketika itu pula kenangan buruk di masa lalu kembali membayangi Yuugao. Saat ayahnya membanting barang-barang pecah belah di rumahnya setelah memukuli ibunya. Saat suara keras ayahnya membuatnya menangis dan tidak berani keluar kamar.

Kedua matanya terbelalak ngeri dan napasnya memburu. Sepertinya berkeluarga memang keputusan salah yang pernah diambilnya. Padahal dulu ia pernah bertekad untuk tidak menikah seumur hidup. Apalagi setelah Hayate memutuskan hubungan dengannya.

Semua laki-laki memang monster! Tak terkecuali Itachi!

"Jangan mengira kalau aku tidak bisa marah padamu," geram Itachi dengan gigi saling menekan, "Aku juga manusia biasa, Yuu."

Tentu saja Itachi tahu apa yang menyebabkan Yuugao tampak sangat tertekan. Pandangannya sempat melembut melihat reaksi Yuugao, namun ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dengan tak acuh. Entah mengapa ia jadi teringat kata-kata ibunya kemarin, "Saat Yuugao bersikap seakan dia tidak peduli lagi padamu, saat itulah dia paling membutuhkan dirimu…."

Tetapi, nyatanya Yuugao malah membuatnya berang. Daripada semakin memperkeruh keadaan, Itachi memilih diam. Ia mencoba untuk mengesampingkan egonya dan meninggalkan Yuugao seorang diri di kamarnya.

"Aku menyesal…," gumam Yuugao dengan berurai air mata.

**xxx**

Rasanya begitu berat bagi Yuugao untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada anak-anaknya. Namun, ia tetap mencoba mengatakan dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti oleh Hikaru yang baru berusia enam tahunan. Kaoru tidak mungkin paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya. Meskipun ia juga ragu kalau Hikaru dapat memahami penjelasannya. Malam itu, ia berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan putra sulungnya, di saat Kaoru sudah terlelap di ranjang sebelah.

"Hikaru, mulai besok, Mama dan Papa tidak akan tinggal bersama lagi…." Yuugao harus menahan tangis ketika mengatakannya. Matanya terasa panas. Mencegah air mata yang mendesak jatuh sungguh menyakitkan.

"Kenapa?"

Dapat dipastikan kalau Yuugao tidak akan lupa dengan tatapan penuh luka yang ditunjukkan oleh Hikaru saat itu.

"Mama akan tinggal di apartemen kayak Daddy," jawabnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kenapa Mama pindah? Apa karena aku nakal?"

Yuugao tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya. Matanya mulai memburam ketika ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai kepala Hikaru. Ia hanya mampu menggeleng pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hikaru.

"Mulai sekarang, kalau adik minta ditemani main, Hikaru jangan sering nolak. Adik bisa sedih…," tuturnya dengan tergugu. Tangisannya makin deras karena melihat wajah Hikaru yang dibasahi air mata. Hikaru menangis dalam diam, membuatnya merasa semakin tak berdaya sebagai seorang ibu. Yuugao menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajah Hikaru, menciuminya bertubi-tubi, lalu memeluknya erat.

Perpisahan memang pahit. Tetapi, yang paling menyiksa Yuugao adalah perpisahan dengan anak-anaknya. Bisakah ia melewati hari tanpa kehadiran kedua putranya?

Siapa yang akan membantu Hikaru menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya? Siapa yang akan menyisirkan rambut Hikaru? Siapa yang akan membantu Hikaru menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya?

Bagaimana dengan Kaoru yang hanya mau minum susu buatannya? Bagaimana kalau Kaoru tidak bisa tidur tanpa belaiannya? Bagaimana kalau Kaoru mencarinya?

**xxx**

Pagi-pagi sekali Yuugao meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Salju turun dengan derasnya, namun ia tidak bisa menunda kepergiannya. Ia tidak tahu di mana Itachi saat itu. Semalam ia tidur dengan kedua putranya, dan sampai menjelang keberangkatannya ia belum melihat Itachi.

Mikoto dan Fugaku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka merasa tidak sepatutnya terlalu mencampuri urusan rumah tangga anak-anaknya. Karena mereka menilai bahwa Itachi dan Yuugao sudah dewasa, yang pasti sudah mengerti akan konsekuensi dari segala keputusan yang diambil. Namun, kesedihan yang mereka rasakan tidak dapat disembunyikan, bahkan Mikoto tidak menahan tangisannya ketika memeluk Yuugao yang berpamitan padanya. Mereka sangat menyayangi Yuugao sebagaimana mereka menyayangi anak mereka sendiri. Sungguh mereka begitu menyayangkan keputusan bercerai yang diambil Itachi dan Yuugao. Apalagi mengingat Yuugao tengah mengandung cucu ketiga mereka.

"Mama…!"

Panggilan Kaoru menghentikan langkah Yuugao yang hampir mencapai pintu gerbang. Ia menoleh dan menemukan putra keduanya yang masih berbalut piyama berlari ke arahnya tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. Tidak biasanya Kaoru bangun sepagi itu. Sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, ia menguatkan hatinya untuk melanjutkan langkah dan benar-benar meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

"Mama, aku ikuuut…! Mamaaa…!"

Fugaku menyusul Kaoru yang terus meraung-raung dari balik pintu gerbang rumahnya. Tangisan Kaoru semakin kencang ketika mamanya masuk ke sebuah mobil. Batita itu bahkan tidak mau diajak masuk ke rumahnya.

Sementara itu, Mikoto berusaha membujuk Hikaru yang mendadak tidak mau berbicara sepatah kata. Ia khawatir melihat cucu pertamanya menangis tanpa suara di bawah tangga rumah mereka.

Itachi sendiri tengah duduk merosot di kursi hitam yang berada di ruangan pribadinya. Ia tidak bisa menulikan telinganya dari suara-suara tangisan di luar sana. Matanya terpejam erat, bahkan sejak semalam. Namun, ia sama sekali belum tidur. Pikirannya terus melanglang buana.

Dan Yuugao benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Padahal ia hanya harus mengesampingkan egonya sekali lagi, dan mengatakan, "Jangan pergi. Aku sangat mencintaimu…."

**xxx**

"Kau menyesal."

"Ya."

"Kau mencintai suamimu."

"Ya, sangat."

"Kau menyayangi anak-anakmu."

"Ya, mereka segalanya."

"Kau tidak ingin kehilangan kepercayaan dari keluargamu."

"Ya."

"Kau masih mencintaiku."

"…."

"…."

"… Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu lagi—jika itu yang kau inginkan…."

.

**End of Chapter 4: Cinta yang Salah**

.

.

.

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita…**

**Uchiha FujItachi (**Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ketemu lagi… :D *copas+edit*(?)**),** **Hyou Hyouichiffer (**Iya, Yuu emang lagi labil. Merasa bersalah dan tentu juga dipengaruhi hormon-hormon(?) kehamilan. *sok tahu* Untuk cerai atau gaknya, ikuti saja, hoho. Dan tentunya ada bonus SH… :P**), Aiiko Aiiyhumi (**Gak perlu minta maaf lah, hehe. Itachi kurang menonjol gimana toh? :D Tapi di sini center(?)nya memang Yuugao… :D**), suzu aizawa (**Iya, anak-anak mereka kan masih kecil-kecil… *sebenarnya authornya yang jahat***), Aiko Kirisawa (**Cherryblossom? Sakura, ya? Kalau di My Doctor udah pernah muncul. Dia temannya Hinata. *sekalian promosi* Iya tuh, harusnya Sasgay-sensei emang pake topeng anak ayam yang masih kuning(?) itu lho… #dikisuSasu-pyon(?)**), mery chan (**Emang kalo My Doctor dibikin sekuel, masih ada yang mau baca? Hehe… :D**), chibi tsukiko chan (**Hooo… tidak bisa, Akang Itachi sudah saya book(?) duluan. *emang apaan?* Apdetnya udah lumayan cepet, kan… hehe… :D**)**

**Terima kasih semuanya. Saya masih sangat membutuhkan masukan dari teman-teman sekalian. Sekali lagi, terima kasih semuanya…**

**Selamat ulang tahun, Akang Itachay(?)…! Semoga makin baik hati(?)…!**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Sunday, June 10, 2012**


	5. Rasa yang Tinggal

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Too Damn Late © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Uzuki Yuugao, Uchiha Itachi, Gekkou Hayate**

**Genre: Drama**

**Pairing: ItachixYuugao, HayatexYuugao**

**Rated: T-M (untuk tema)**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: sangat crack, diusahakan tidak terlalu OOC, bisa dibilang side story dari My Doctor, OC (Uchiha Hikaru, Uchiha Kaoru)**

.

.

.

**~x Too Damn Late x~**

.

**Chapter 5:**** Rasa yang Tinggal**

.

Sekitar pukul dua Hikaru terbangun lantaran tangisan Kaoru. Ia menoleh ke ranjang sebelahnya dan menemukan Kaoru terduduk dengan wajah berurai air mata.

"Mama…," gumam Kaoru di tengah isakannya.

Hikaru bangkit dan menghampiri Kaoru. Pasti adiknya itu minta susu seperti biasanya. Ini kali pertama Kaoru terbangun di tengah malam semenjak mamanya meninggalkan rumah. Mungkin karena malam-malam sebelumnya Kaoru tidur dengan kakek dan neneknya, atau papanya, sehingga sedikit teralihkan perhatiannya dari mamanya. Tetapi, semalam Kaoru dibiarkan tidur di kamarnya karena dikira sudah mulai terbiasa tanpa mamanya. Nyatanya Kaoru malah tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Dedek haus?" Hikaru bertanya disertai senyum agar Kaoru menghentikan tangisannya.

Kaoru memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan memelas. Belum sampai tiga detik, tangisannya kembali pecah.

"Mama…."

"_Niichan_ buatin susu, ya…," tawar Hikaru sembari menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajah Kaoru.

Dibalas anggukan, bocah enam tahunan itu menggendong Kaoru yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya. Sangat jarang Kaoru bersedia minum susu selain buatan mamanya. Itu sebabnya ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini agar Kaoru merasa lebih baik. Meski ia agak kepayahan kala memutar kenop pintu dengan Kaoru berada dalam gendongan punggungnya.

"Kenapa Mama belum pulang?" bisik Kaoru yang masih terisak pelan.

"Kaoru ingat tidak kata Papa?" Merasakan anggukan kepala Kaoru yang dibarengi gumaman, ia menambahkan, "Papa 'kan pernah bilang kalau Mama pasti pulang sama adik…."

"Tapi, kenapa lama?" rengek Kaoru. Dengan berat hati ia turun dari gendongan Hikaru karena kakaknya itu harus melompat kecil agar bisa menjangkau sakelar lampu dapur.

"Dedek harus sabar…," bisik Hikaru sambil menggelitiki Kaoru. Ia tertawa pelan melihat Kaoru kegelian.

Puas mendapati tawa Kaoru, ia menggandeng batita itu ke meja makan dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi. Ia sendiri beranjak ke meja dapur dan meracik susu Kaoru dengan tumpuan kursi. Meja marmer itu pun kini dikotori susu bubuk yang tercecer sampai ke lantai—bercampur genangan air panas yang mulai mendingin.

Kaoru malah merengut melihat segelas susu yang diletakkan Hikaru di depannya. Padahal Hikaru membuatkannya dengan susah payah. Apalagi ketika menuangkan air panas dari _dispenser_ ke gelas. Untung tumpahannya tidak sampai mengenai kulitnya.

"Aku maunya pakai dot…." Kaoru kembali merengek.

"Mama bisa marah kalau Kaoru masih manja," tutur Hikaru seraya menduduki kursi di sebelah Kaoru. "Ayo diminum." Senyum tersungging di bibirnya karena Kaoru batal menangis. Ia pun menciumi wajah bulat Kaoru untuk melepas kegemasannya. "Kaoru akan jadi _aniki_, malu dong sama adik…."

Akhirnya Kaoru tersenyum lebar dan lekas-lekas meminum susu hangatnya.

"Setelah ini pipis dulu ya sebelum tidur lagi…," bisik Hikaru yang dibalas anggukan cepat Kaoru.

Tatapan sendu Itachi mengarah pada kedua putranya sejak mereka keluar dari kamar. Ia tidak mungkin dapat tidur pulas dengan beban pikiran dan perasaan yang saling berkecamuk. Tentu tadi ia mendengar tangisan Kaoru. Namun melihat Hikaru mampu menenangkan Kaoru, ia merasa lega dan bisa kembali ke kamarnya. Ia pun segera beranjak dari ambang pintu dapur.

**xxx**

Yuugao mendudukkan dirinya di kursi setelah memuntahkan semua sarapannya. Belakangan ini ia terus mengalami morning _sickness_, padahal ia tidak merasakannya lagi sebelum meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Ia bahkan sering merasa pening di tengah kegiatan mengajarnya. Namun ia tidak boleh kembali meninggalkan pekerjaannya lantaran rasa kurang enak badan yang ditanggungnya.

Ia pun belum mendapatkan kepastian dari Itachi, sedangkan ia harus segera menonaktifkan ponselnya sesuai perintah dokternya. Ia telah menyampaikan pesan kepada Itachi; meminta dikirimkan akta kelahiran anak-anaknya ke alamat barunya—yang merupakan salah satu dari berkas perceraian yang harus ia siapkan—beserta surat pernyataan kesepakatan berpisah guna meringankan dan mempercepat prosesnya. Sayangnya Itachi tak kunjung membalas pesannya. Pria itu malah berbalik menghubunginya meski ia terus menolak untuk menjawabnya.

Ia juga merasakan perbedaan pada sikap Hayate semenjak pria itu mengetahui kehamilannya. Ia jadi mengira kalau Hayate tidak bersedia menerima buah cintanya dengan Itachi. Ia tidak mungkin berpaling dari Hayate dan kembali pada Itachi mengingat suaminya itu sama sekali tidak menahan kepergiannya. Rasanya sudah kepalang basah. Jikalau Hayate mencampakkannya, ia akan menjadi orang tua tunggal bagi calon anaknya. Karena sejatinya ia sama sekali tidak berharap agar dijadikan istri oleh Hayate.

Tiba-tiba ia terbayang senyum Hikaru dan Kaoru. Ia pun tidak sanggup menahan air matanya yang mendesak jatuh. Biasanya pada jam ini Hikaru sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah—setelah sebelumnya ia membantu memakaikan seragam, menyisirkan rambut, dan kembali mengecek isi tas putra pertamanya itu, kemudian sarapan bersama. Sedangkan Kaoru yang belum masuk _play group_ tetap berada di rumah menemani kakek dan neneknya, namun juga ia mandikan bersama Hikaru. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak melakukan rutinitas tersebut, meski belum sampai dua bulan ia meninggalkan rumah suaminya.

Mendengar suara bel, ia lekas menghapus air matanya. Pasti Hayate yang mengajaknya berangkat bersama ke sekolah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia menyambar tas kerjanya dan beranjak ke pintu depan apartemennya.

**xxx**

"Hikaru…," panggil Itachi sembari mengguncang pelan tubuh Hikaru untuk membangunkannya.

Hikaru harus sekolah hari ini. Kaoru yang sudah terbangun pun melompat-lompat di kasur Hikaru untuk membantu papanya.

"_Niichan_, banguuun…." Kaoru berbicara di telinga Hikaru, membuat si sulung itu menggeliat dan perlahan membuka mata. "Cekolaaah…!" imbuhnya dengan suara lebih keras.

Itachi pun menggendong Hikaru—yang tiba-tiba manja—memasuki kamar mandi. Ia tahu penyebab Hikaru terlambat bangun. Namun Hikaru tetap harus sekolah. Dan ia mesti berusaha keras menurunkan Hikaru di lantai kamar mandi karena anak pertamanya itu malah mengeratkan lengan yang memeluk batang lehernya serta kedua kaki yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Mandi atau digelitiki?" bisik Itachi dengan nada menggoda.

"Dimandiin Papa?"

"Sebentar lagi Hikaru jadi kakak untuk dua adik. Tidak malu?" ledek Itachi.

Hikaru malah merengek-rengek dan mendekap papanya dengan lebih kuat. Kaoru masuk kamar mandi dengan menggendong anjing pomnya. Batita itu cekikikan melihat kakaknya bertingkah tak biasa. Kaoru juga menertawakan papanya yang setelah ini harus ganti setelan kerja karena kebasahan akibat ulah Hikaru.

**xxx**

Kalau ada Yuugao, seusai makan malam Hikaru minta diajari untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan kepada siapa. Papanya pasti lelah setelah seharian bekerja, dan sekarang mungkin tengah rebahan di tempat tidur. Adapun pamannya sudah pulang ke apartemen setelah makan malam bersama. Kaoru pun ikut paman tersayangnya itu dengan semangat dan meninggalkan si anjing mungil yang kini tengah bermain di kakinya.

Hikaru turun dari kursi belajarnya dengan membawa peralatan tulisnya. Anjing pom Kaoru terus mengekor padanya yang mengayunkan langkah menuju ruang tengah. Sesuai dugaannya, kakeknya masih duduk-duduk di kursi goyang sambil menikmati segelas susu hangat sebelum tidur.

"_Grandpa_…," panggilnya takut-takut sambil menyodorkan buku matematikanya.

"Hm?" Fugaku menerima buku Hikaru dan mulai mengamatinya.

"Aku belum bisa mengerjakan soal yang terakhir…," ujarnya pelan.

Fugaku langsung mengerti kalau Hikaru minta diajari. Sayangnya matanya sudah rabun. Ia kurang mampu membaca tulisan Hikaru dengan penglihatannya yang kabur. Saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan kacamatanya.

"Ma…!" panggilnya dengan suara keras, berharap agar Mikoto dapat mendengarnya. Namun, tak kunjung terdengar sahutan untuk panggilannya. Agaknya istrinya itu sudah terlelap di kamar mereka.

Melihat Fugaku hendak bangkit dari duduk nyamannya, Hikaru menahan gerak kakeknya itu dan segera mengambil alih bukunya.

"Tidak jadi deh," kata Hikaru yang siap untuk beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa?" Fugaku jadi bingung. "_Grandpa_ mau ambil kacamata dulu…."

"Sepertinya aku sudah ingat rumusnya," dalih Hikaru.

Fugaku percaya tak percaya dengan alasan yang dibuat cucu pertamanya. "Yakin?" desaknya.

Hikaru mengangguk dan bergegas meninggalkan ruang tengah, mengabaikan seruan sang kakek. Langkah lebarnya terhenti tatkala melihat papanya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya papanya yang saat itu sudah berpiama. Ia menggeleng cepat dan memasuki kamarnya dengan mendekap bukunya.

Itachi menghela napas seraya memijit keningnya yang mendadak berdenyut. Yuugao memang harus segera pulang.

**xxx**

Perhelatan perkawinan Kakashi dan Anko diselenggarakan pada bulan Mei. Yuugao hanya mengikuti upacara pernikahan mereka di pagi harinya. Ia diantarkan oleh Hayate yang tidak lebih dari sekadar sopir untuknya pada hari yang seharusnya membahagiakan itu. Karena semestinya ia datang dengan menggandeng lengan Itachi yang juga merupakan sahabat kedua mempelai. Dengan pria yang masih berstatus sebagai suaminya itu pula ia tidak akan keberatan untuk menghadiri resepsi pernikahan mereka yang digelar pada malam harinya.

Ia hanya tidak ingin mendapatkan lebih banyak pertanyaan dari Anko akan absennya Itachi dari tautan jemarinya. Ia pun tidak mau jika pengantin baru itu juga mengkhawatirkan hubungannya dengan Itachi.

Mungkin saja Itachi juga datang tanpa dirinya. Dan bila hal itu benar-benar terjadi, ia berharap Itachi tidak keceplosan melontarkan suatu pernyataan yang sanggup menciptakan beban pikiran bagi Anko. Bagaimanapun Anko sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Ia pun tidak ingin Anko merasa bersalah dan menyesal telah memperkenalkannya kepada Itachi beberapa tahun silam. Anko mempunyai harapan besar dapat menyembuhkan luka hatinya lantaran kegagalan cinta pertamanya—serta bayang-bayang kelam perlakuan bengis mendiang ayahnya—jika ia bersama Itachi. Jadi, tidak mungkin Anko bisa terima andaikata ia terluka untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Mana Itachi?"

Yuugao sudah menerka kalau pertanyaan itu akan dilontarkan oleh Anko.

"Tidak mungkin 'kan Takkun masuk kamar ganti mempelai wanita—selain calon pengantinnya sendiri?" Yuugao mencoba berkilah.

Anko malah terkekeh sembari mengelus perut Yuugao yang sudah membesar di usianya yang hampir tujuh bulan. Di matanya Yuugao tampak begitu manis hari ini dengan balutan _dress_ putih tulang selutut yang dilengkapi bolero berbahan renda dengan warna senada. Gaun yang terlihat elegan itu juga berhiaskan ikat pinggang warna emas berukuran kecil di atas perut. Yuugao pun tampak semakin anggun kendati rambut panjangnya hanya diikat sederhana.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak datang bersama Itachi." Yuugao memang tidak bisa berdusta pada sahabatnya yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri itu.

Anko tidak kelihatan curiga. Ia bahkan tersenyum maklum setelahnya. "Aku mengerti. Suamimu pasti sangat sibuk," ujarnya penuh pengertian. "Lalu, kau ke sini naik apa? Aku belum lupa kalau Itachi tidak pernah mengizinkanmu menyetir dalam keadaan hamil."

"Aku diantar—"

"Ah, sekarang aku baru ingat kalau Itachi bisa membayar sopir untuk mengantar-jemput dirimu selama dua puluh empat jam." Ia pun terkikik geli karena gurauan yang dibuatnya, dan ia mendapatkan balasan berupa senyum tipis. "Oh ya, bagaimana penampilanku? Apa menurutmu masih ada yang kurang?" Ia harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban Yuugao.

"Kau sangat cantik," puji Yuugao disertai senyum, "dan terlihat feminin."

Anko senang mendengarnya. Ia yang memang jarang mengenakan rok maupun gaun jadi merasa lebih percaya diri. Apalagi saat ini perutnya sudah mulai membesar. Namun, ia tidak akan mengindahkan cibiran orang selama Yuugao tidak mempermasalahkannya. Meski ia tahu bahwa Yuugao sempat merasa kecewa saat pertama kali mendengar perihal keadaan hamilnya yang di luar nikah.

Apa boleh buat. Kakashi memang mengharapkan kehamilannya karena diam-diam pria itu ingin segera memiliki momongan. Sedangkan ia selalu menolak untuk melangsungkan pernikahan dengan alasan belum siap berumah tangga. Akhirnya Kakashi sengaja menghamilinya mengingat usianya sudah mendekati kepala tiga—sama seperti Yuugao yang sebentar lagi menjadi ibu bagi tiga anak.

"Sayang sekali Kakashi tidak mau mengabulkan permintaanku untuk mengadakan pesta kebun dengan kostum beruang sebagai pakaian pengantin."

Yuugao pun tergelak manis menemani tawa Anko, dan sejenak terlupa akan masalahnya.

**xxx**

Yuugao terbelalak membaca isi map yang baru dibukanya. Di lembaran itu tercetak hasil tes kesehatan terbaru Gekkou Hayate. Pantas saja ia merasa asing dengan amplop cokelat itu. Ternyata memang milik Hayate yang terbawa olehnya. Di sana tertulis bahwa Hayate didiagnosis mengidap kanker paru-paru stadium lanjut.

Sekali lagi indra penglihatnya menelusuri setiap kata yang tersurat di kertas yang dipegangnya dengan tangan gemetar. Ia belum bisa mempercayainya. Hayate bukan perokok. Pria itupun tidak terlihat sakit—kecuali batuk yang jarang didengarnya atau kantung mata yang lumayan menghitam. Dan kini ia tahu mengapa Hayate menjadi egois akhir-akhir ini.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia bangun dari sofa dengan sedikit kepayahan dan bergegas membuka pintu. Ia terlalu yakin kalau yang menekan tombol belnya adalah Hayate yang mungkin hendak mengundangnya makan malam bersama. Jika benar, ia akan meminta penjelasan secara mendetail mengenai kondisi kesehatan pria itu. Nyatanya dugaannya meleset jauh. Seketika tangan dan kakinya terasa kebas begitu ia melihat rupa tamunya.

"Tidak ku sangka kau lebih memilih mengantarkannya ke sini daripada mengirimkannya melalui pos," sambutnya tanpa melebarkan celah pintu yang dibukanya.

"Memangnya kau melihatku membawa berkas-berkas yang kau inginkan?" Itachi mengangkat kedua belah tangannya layaknya tanda menyerah disertai senyum tipis.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka membuang waktu, jadi cepat katakan tujuanmu kemari," sahut Yuugao dengan nada dingin.

"Kau tidak mempersilakan suamimu ini masuk?" Kali ini senyum Itachi terlihat lebih tulus.

Yuugao tersenyum tawar. Ternyata ia memang tidak bisa lepas dari Itachi.

"Kau masih menganggapku sebagai istrimu setelah apa yang ku perbuat?" lirihnya.

"Kau memang istriku—ibu dari anak-anakku."

"_Baka_," gumamnya di tengah usahanya untuk tidak menangis.

Itachi malah tersenyum dan beringsut mendekap tubuh Yuugao. "Seharusnya kau tidak sekurus ini, Yuu…," bisiknya.

"_Ahou_."

"—Aku tolol kalau melepasmu. Karena itu, aku menjemputmu." Itachi mengecup pundak kanan Yuugao seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di saat istrinya itu merajuk karenanya. "Maafkan aku karena pernah membentakmu—membuatmu takut dan merasa tertekan. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Jadi, jangan pernah menyesal telah menerimaku, dan aku mohon pulanglah bersamaku. Aku amat menyayangimu—anak-anak juga sangat membutuhkanmu."

Belaian Itachi di perut besar Yuugao malah membuat wanita itu menitikkan air mata. Mungkin karena Yuugao tersadar bahwa calon adik Hikaru dan Kaoru juga teramat membutuhkan Itachi. Bahkan Yuugao sungguh-sungguh mengharapkan kehadiran suaminya itu dalam proses persalinan.

"Ayo pulang…."

Mendengar kekehan seseorang, Itachi melepaskan pelukannya pelan-pelan. Mengikuti sumber suara, ia mendapati sosok lelaki menyeringai yang agaknya sudah tak asing. Tidak salah lagi, laki-laki itu memang biang keladi atas perginya Yuugao dari rumahnya. Ia pasti akan mengulurkan tangan dan mengajak lelaki itu berkenalan jika memang teman Yuugao—bukan seseorang yang merebut istrinya serta berpotensi menghancurkan rumah tangganya.

"Sudah waktunya Yuugao pulang." Itachi mengawali.

Yuugao sendiri masih terdiam dengan sebelah tangan yang terus meremas sebentuk amplop cokelat.

"Baguslah," sahut Hayate tak acuh sembari mengarahkan pandangannya ke amplop yang ia yakini berisi hasil tes kesehatannya tempo hari. "Aku memang tidak membutuhkannya lagi."

Pernyataan Hayate membuat Itachi kalap. Ia menjatuhkan Hayate dalam sekali tonjokan di wajah. Pasti akan ada tinju-tinju lainnya andaikata Yuugao tidak memeluknya dari belakang.

"Meski Hayate berkata seperti itu, aku belum bisa pulang sekarang—"

"Yuu—"

"Aku mohon, mengertilah…."

Itachi mendecih. Tangannya terkepal erat. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tidak melepaskan lingkaran lengan Yuugao di perutnya, dan bergerak memberikan pukulan lain untuk Hayate yang mulai bangkit. Ia pun tidak ingin menambah beban psikologis Yuugao jika ia melakukan kekerasan di depan istrinya itu.

"Kau bisa merasa bersalah kepada laki-laki itu—yang dulu pernah mencampakkanmu. Tapi, tidakkah kau juga merasakannya kepada anak-anak yang selalu menunggu kepulanganmu?" desisnya tajam, begitupun tatapannya pada lelaki di hadapannya. "Kau bisa mengorbankan perasaan keluargamu untuknya. Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya demi mempertahankan rumah tangga kita…."

Tangisan Yuugao kembali pecah. "Kali ini aku punya alasan kuat—"

"Benar kata suamimu, sebaiknya kau pulang," sahut Hayate disertai senyum miring. "Kau sudah tidak berguna."

"Kau dengar itu? Bahkan dia tidak mengharapkanmu lagi—"

"Masih ada yang harus ku lakukan. Mengertilah…, dan percayalah padaku, Takkun…."

Itachi bergegas pergi selepas dari Yuugao. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak keruan. Namun, ia percaya pada istrinya.

**xxx**

"Sejak kapan kau tahu kalau kau mengidap kanker?"

Entah sudah berapa kali Yuugao mendesak Hayate, namun ia tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan. Pria itu masih berkutat dengan lebam di pipi kirinya.

"Gekkou Hayate—"

"Sudahlah, kembalilah ke apartemenmu. Kau juga belum makan malam, 'kan…."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Hayate…."

Hayate mendengus. Ia bangun dari duduknya di sofa dan mendekati Yuugao yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di dekat pintu depan.

"Sebelum bekerja di sekolah yang sama denganmu—jika itu yang ingin kau ketahui," ujarnya. "Aku sudah merelakanmu bahagia bersama pria lain, sejak menghadiri resepsi pernikahanmu. Tapi, mendadak aku takut mati dalam keadaan sendiri karena vonis dokter yang menyatakan kalau hidupku tidak akan lama lagi…."

Yuugao tertegun. Ia tidak menangkap kilatan dusta dalam sepasang mata yang memandangnya lurus. Air matanya pun kembali turun. Selama ini ia hidup berbahagia, sedangkan Hayate menderita penyakit kronis dalam kesendirian. Rasa bersalahnya pun berubah menjadi iba.

"Awalnya aku merasa cukup hanya dengan dekat denganmu." Hayate menambahkan, "Lama-lama aku makin egois jika ingat kalau maut akan datang kapan saja dalam waktu dekat. Aku memang masih menyayangimu, tapi rasa ingin memilikimu yang lebih dominan."

Sebenarnya Yuugao sudah tahu bahwa Hayate membiarkannya berpisah dengan suaminya lantaran hasrat ingin memiliki. Jikalau Hayate benar-benar masih mencintainya, ia yakin bahwa pria itu tidak akan mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang lain demi egonya. Alhasil, ia yang merasa sangat bersalah atas meninggalnya calon istri Hayate serta dalam kondisi yang cenderung labil, turut gelap mata dan tega meninggalkan keluarganya. Padahal ia paham bahwa Hayate membatalkan pernikahan tanpa ada campur tangan darinya—walaupun pria itu mengaku atas dasar cinta kepadanya.

Rasa sesal juga dirasakannya karena ia tidak menghadiri resepsi pernikahan Hayate yang memang tidak pernah digelar. Mungkin jika waktu itu ia mengalahkan kepengecutannya, ia bisa kembali pada Hayate dan memutuskan hubungan dengan Itachi. Dengan begitu, tidak terlalu banyak pihak yang tersakiti—berbeda dengan sekarang. Jujur saja, keputusannya untuk menerima lamaran Itachi juga dipicu oleh undangan pernikahan dari Hayate. Bukannya ia menyesal telah menikah dengan Itachi, ia hanya merasa bahwa pria itu berhak mendapatkan perempuan yang lebih segala-galanya dari dirinya yang seorang yatim piatu.

Sayangnya penyesalan tiada guna, dan kini semuanya telah berubah.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengupayakan pengobatan apapun? Bukankah seharusnya kau menjalani terapi radiasi atau kemoterapi? Aku tidak begitu paham, dan kau sebagai dokter seharusnya lebih tahu—"

"Aku memang mengerti…." Hayate menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajah Yuugao. Tatapannya begitu sendu karena menyaksikan wanita yang dikasihinya menangis karenanya. "Tapi aku yakin kalau kematian tidak bisa dimajukan atau diundur. Aku akan tetap mati—dengan atau tidak adanya pengobatan, maupun tanpa diagnosis dokter…."

"Tapi 'kan kau tetap harus berusaha untuk sembuh, Hayate…."

Hayate terkekeh. "Aku sembuh pun percuma," ujarnya disertai seringai hampa. "Aku nekat merebutmu dari suamimu bukan tanpa alasan kuat—karena ku kira aku bisa menikahimu secepatnya, lalu mendapatkan anak darimu…."

Yuugao terkesiap. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan dirinya langsung menerima pinangan pria lain sementara ia baru bercerai dari suaminya. Ia masih bersedia jika menemani Hayate yang menurut prediksi dokter usianya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Namun, ia tidak sudi bila ia harus mengandung bayi pria itu. Ia tidak mau jika selain Itachi yang menjadi ayah dari anak-anaknya. Baginya satu suami untuk seumur hidup. Kalaupun ia jadi diceraikan oleh Itachi, ia akan memilih untuk menjadi _single mom_ bagi anak ketiganya.

"Aku akan segera menyiapkan makan malam." Yuugao mencoba mengalihkan topik, "Datanglah ke apartemenku setengah jam lagi."

Ia pun meninggalkan apartemen Hayate yang berada satu lantai di atas apartemennya. Bangunan berlantai tiga itu tidak memiliki lift, jadi ia membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk mencapai apartemen Hayate. Tidak akan begitu melelahkan jika ia tidak sedang hamil tua. Biasanya memang Hayate yang mendatangi apartemennya bila ada keperluan.

"Ah!" Yuugao memekik secara refleks saat kakinya tergelincir dan ia pun jatuh terduduk di anak tangga terbawah.

Dengan was-was ia menunduk untuk melihat cairan yang mengalir di antara kedua kakinya. Ia kian cemas tatkala rasa nyeri hebat menyerang perutnya. Ia ingin bangun dan memanggil ambulans melalui telepon di apartemennya, namun seluruh tulangnya terasa lunglai. Bahkan untuk berteriak minta tolong pun ia tak sanggup.

"Astaga…." Hayate yang datang karena pekikan Yuugao bergegas mendekat. Ia turut gemetaran menyaksikan keadaan Yuugao. "Tenangkan dirimu—atur napas, Yuu…."

Tiba-tiba Yuugao terisak, membuat Hayate makin panik.

"Aku akan segera menghubungi ambulans, oke?" Hayate hendak kembali ke apartemennya untuk mengambil ponselnya, atau mungkin langsung menyambar kunci mobil beserta dompetnya dan buru-buru membawa Yuugao ke rumah sakit. Ia jadi bingung sendiri. Sedangkan semestinya ia bisa bersikap lebih tenang. Dan Yuugao harus lekas mendapatkan pertolongan.

"Dia tidak bergerak lagi…," isak Yuugao yang masih memegangi perutnya, membuat Hayate membulatkan mata. "—Gerakannya hilang. Aku tidak bisa merasakan gerakannya lagi…."

**xxx**

Gelas yang dibawa Itachi terjatuh dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar Hikaru dan Kaoru. Seharusnya segelas susu hangat itu untuk Hikaru yang mendadak manja dan menolak tidur kalau keinginannya belum terpenuhi. Padahal Hikaru sudah tampak mengantuk, dan biasanya juga tidak menolak jika Mikoto yang membuatkan.

Sudah sepatutnya Itachi langsung membersihkan pecahan gelas yang berserakan di depan kakinya. Nyatanya ia tetap terpaku dengan tatapan kosong ke arah ceceran cairan putih bercampur beling itu. Mendadak perasaannya tidak enak. Pikirannya pun menjadi buntu. Ia bahkan masih mematung sampai ibunya menghampirinya sambil menyerukan namanya.

.

**End of Chapter 5: Rasa yang Tinggal**

.

.

.

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita…**

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran (**Wkwk, dulu Itachi yang ngejar-ngejar Yuugao, jadi wajar kalau dia ninggalin Itachi, tapi aneh kalau Itachi yang ninggalin dia #lah? dan mereka belum cerai kok, tapi cuma tinggal terpisah ^^v**), Aiiko Aiiyhumi (**Nah, dari chapter ini pasti bisa menebak apakah Yuugao dan Hayate akan menikah atau tidak. Wehehe, suka deh karena reviewnya panjang, dan kelihatan kalau baca balasan reviewku, seneng gitu XD**), chibi tsukiko chan (**Kalau chapter ini apdetnya tidak kilat ya XD**), Guest (**Di sini pasti sudah tahu alasan Hayate menjadi egois. Makasih ya XD**), Momoka (**Hehehe, ItaYuu memang gak kalah keren sih XD**), Yamanaka Emo (**Aku juga mewek pas nulis bagian Yuugao bicara sama Hikaru. Sebenarnya Hayate yang egois. Kok pinjem Ino sih, di My Doctor Ino kan temennya Hinata. Itachi pedofil dong berarti #plak XD**), Guest (**Makasih ya XD**), Hasegawa Nanaho (**Masa sih fic ini sedih? Ini sudah diapdet lho Nanaho-chama, hehe. Makasih ya XD**), Neliel Minoru (**Ikutan nangis di pelukan Itachi #plak**), vipris g login (**Aku jadi ikut emosi baca reviewnya, hehe ^^v**)**

**Judul chapter ini kayak judul lagunya ST12 'Rasa yang Tertinggal', wkwk.**

**Pengin banget cepet ngelanjutin fic ini karena 'Hikaru' dan 'Kaoru' mudik jauh-jauh dari Bandung langsung ke rumah sama adiknya yang masih baby, haha. Dua bocah itu memang jadi inspirasi saya untuk sosok Hikaru dan Kaoru di fic ini. Si kakak agak pendiem, tapi adiknya rame. Si 'Kaoru' juga jail. Kan waktu si 'Hikaru' hampir jatuh karena terpeleset karpet, dia ketawa, saya jadi ketularan ketawa, dan dia selalu bilang kalau saya terus ngetawain 'sliding' 'Hikaru', padahal dia yang godain terus biar saya ketawa (dari pagi sampai malem). Jadi tidak enak nih sama 'Hikaru' karena belum terlalu akrab, huhu. ***malah curcol*** Tapi 'Hikaru' cepat akrab dengan adik saya karena diajakin main PS. ***dasar cowok* **Akhirnya 'Kaoru' rada diem setelah saya kasih kastengels buatan saya yang keasinan, hihi. ***jahat* **Kalau si bungsu masih belum bisa ngomong dengan benar (?) dan imut bangeeet-nget-nget… tapi sempet takut sama saya… X3**

**Terima kasih semuanya. Ternyata sampai dua kali puasa dua kali lebaran fic ini belum kelar juga, haha. ****Saya mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan. Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 143****3 ****H ^^**

**Saya masih sangat membutuhkan masukan dari teman-teman sekalian. Sekali lagi, terima kasih semuanya…**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Sun****day, ****August 26****, 2012**


	6. Sukacita yang Pulang

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Too Damn Late © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Uzuki Yuugao, Uchiha Itachi, Gekkou Hayate**

**Genre: Drama**

**Pairing: ItachixYuugao, HayatexYuugao**

**Rated: T-M (untuk tema)**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: sangat crack, diusahakan tidak terlalu OOC, bisa dibilang side story dari My Doctor, OC (Uchiha Hikaru, Uchiha Kaoru)**

.

.

.

**~x Too Damn Late x~**

.

**Chapter ****6****:**** Sukacita yang Pulang**

.

Itachi kembali duduk setelah mondar-mandir selama beberapa menit. Ia merasa sangat gelisah menanti kelahiran anak ketiganya. Tadi ia langsung meluncur ke rumah sakit begitu diberitahu oleh Hayate. Sayangnya ia tidak bertemu dengan pria itu setibanya ia di rumah sakit. Padahal ia ingin berterima kasih lantaran pria itu bersedia menghubunginya, juga mengakhiri upaya untuk memiliki istrinya.

Ia merasa persalinan kali ini jauh lebih mendebarkan dibandingkan kelahiran anak pertamanya. Salah satu alasannya, Yuugao mengalami pendarahan hebat. Beruntung Yuugao cepat ditangani tenaga medis sehingga pendarahan lekas dihentikan. Transfusi darah juga sudah diberikan. Mikoto dan Hinata yang mempunyai golongan darah yang sama dengan Yuugao bersedia menjadi donor.

Bayinya pun harus lahir prematur, dan tidak cukup aman untuk dilahirkan secara normal. Jadi, harus dilakukan bedah cesar. Ia tak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan istri dan anaknya. Ini adalah kali pertama Yuugao menjalani operasi dalam hidupnya. Sebab, dua putranya pun lahir dengan persalinan normal, dan ia selalu bisa mendampingi Yuugao kala itu.

"Ku tinggal sebentar."

Sasuke membuat perhatiannya sempat teralihkan. Adik semata wayangnya itu menggendong Hinata yang malah ketiduran selepas melakukan donor.

Ibunya juga sudah pulang atas permintaannya. Selain butuh banyak istirahat, ia tidak tega jika hanya ayahnya yang menemani Hikaru dan Kaoru. Apalagi kedua putranya itu mendadak rewel dan tidak mau tidur saat ia berangkat ke rumah sakit.

"Aku akan kembali setelah mengantarkannya pulang."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat."

Meski pekerjaannya sudah selesai, Sasuke memang batal pulang saat tahu kalau kakak iparnya dibawa ke rumah sakit itu dalam keadaan yang mengkhawatirkan.

"Aku tahu kau butuh teman." Sasuke beranjak pergi tanpa menunggu balasan.

Tinggallah Itachi seorang diri di ruang tunggu. Keadaan yang sunyi membuatnya mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu di antara bunyi detik jam. Padahal belum sampai satu jam Yuugao dibawa ke ruang operasi. Namun rasanya sudah berjam-jam. Ia lalu berdiri lagi tatkala kecemasannya memuncak. Lebih tepatnya ketika lampu hijau di atas pintu menuju ruang operasi berubah merah—menandakan bahwa pembedahan selesai.

Seorang dokter wanita menghampiri Itachi sambil membuka masker hijaunya. Seketika ia merasa lega. Pasalnya sang dokter bermuka cerah dan menampilkan senyum. Ia sudah yakin bahwa harapan baiknya berbuah manis.

"Operasinya berhasil. Ibu dan bayinya selamat."

Ketegangan yang tersirat di wajah Itachi nyaris lenyap. Ia membungkuk singkat sembari berkali-kali mengucapkan syukur dalam hati.

"Sebelum kembali ke kamarnya, istri Anda akan menjalani perawatan pascaoperasi di ruang pemulihan. Sedangkan bayi Anda harus dirawat dalam inkubator selama lebih kurang satu bulan."

Rasa sedih menyusupi hati Itachi begitu mendengar bahwa bayinya harus berada dalam inkubator. Namun, demi perkembangan bayinya, ia akan mendukung segala keputusan dokter selama itu baik. Ia juga pernah mendengar bahwa bayi prematur sangat rentan. Dokter pasti sudah memikirkan yang terbaik bagi anaknya.

"Tapi dokter anak yang menangani pasca melahirkan sudah menyarankan agar istri Anda mencoba metode kangguru terlebih dahulu, dan kita akan pantau hasilnya. Menurut pengalaman, metode ini lebih efektif daripada menggunakan inkubator."

"Apa istri saya sudah sadar?"

"Sudah," jawab dokter ramah, "bahkan Yuugao-_san_ sama sekali tidak kehilangan kesadaran, karena tidak dilakukan pembiusan total. Oh ya, saya ucapkan selamat—"

Itachi menyambut uluran tangan sang dokter.

"—bayi Anda perempuan."

Itachi tidak dapat mencegah lengkungan bibirnya. Ia yang diam-diam menginginkan anak perempuan seakan-akan tengah melambung ke awan. Padahal ia tidak peduli jika anaknya laki-laki lagi mengingat di keluarga besarnya memang miskin perempuan.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_," ucapnya tulus sebelum dipersilakan memasuki ruang pemulihan. Seorang suster yang semula menemani Yuugao langsung meninggalkan ruangan. Senyumnya makin merekah melihat putri mungilnya tengkurap di dada istrinya tanpa halangan kain.

"Kata dokter, putri kita harus sering bersentuhan dengan kulit kita," ujar Yuugao yang tidak mampu menahan senyumnya.

"Aku juga?" sahut Itachi yang mulai menduduki tepi ranjang Yuugao.

"Tentu saja, kau ayahnya."

Itachi mencoba menggendong putrinya. Rasa haru menyeruak di dadanya tatkala ia menyentuh si kecil itu untuk pertama kalinya. Apalagi ketika ia harus mendapati selang-selang yang terhubung ke tubuh mungil putrinya—yang salah satunya menyalurkan oksigen. Ia sangat bersyukur putrinya bisa bertahan hidup meski tidak cukup bulan untuk dilahirkan.

"Kamu anak kuat," bisiknya di telinga si kecil. "Terima kasih…."

Bayi perempuan itu juga terasa ringan dalam gendongannya. Mungkin separuh dari berat badan masing-masing dari putranya saat baru lahir. Ia menciumi wajah bayinya dengan sayang bercampur gemas tanpa memudarkan senyum tipisnya. Jika Hikaru dan Kaoru mirip dengannya, adik mereka itu lebih mirip Yuugao. Terlebih rambut tipis si bungsu itu yang tampaknya tidak segelap rambutnya. Kedua putranya pasti akan sangat girang melihat si dedek.

"Maaf, Uchiha-_san_," ucap seorang perawat yang memasuki ruangan, "sebentar lagi istri Anda harus menjalani pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh, dan putri Anda sebaiknya ditempatkan di inkubator untuk sementara waktu."

Itachi tak lantas menurut. Ia meminta waktu pada perawat untuk berbicara sejenak dengan istrinya.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kali ini terserah Takkun." Yuugao tersenyum lembut.

Itachi bertambah sumringah. "Tenshi," katanya yang sekali lagi memberikan kecupan di kening putrinya, "—karena dia bidadari kecilku."

Melihat anggukan Yuugao yang disertai senyum lebih lebar, Itachi menyerahkan putrinya ke suster dengan sedikit enggan. Ia pun tidak tega lantaran putrinya langsung menangis setelah itu.

"Takkun…," panggil Yuugao saat keduanya ditinggal berdua.

"Hm?"

"Hayate?"

Bukannya menjawab, Itachi malah beringsut memeluk Yuugao. "Aku harus keluar sebelum diusir lagi," bisiknya seraya merapikan piama sang istri.

**xxx**

Malam itu juga Fugaku dan Mikoto datang ke rumah sakit bersama kedua cucu laki-lakinya. Ternyata mereka semua menolak untuk tidur dengan alasan serupa.

Sasuke yang berjanji untuk kembali, sudah menemani Itachi selepas mengantarkan Hinata ke kediaman Hyuuga. Ia tidak bisa menghindar saat Kaoru berlari menerjangnya untuk menagih pelukan dan gendong.

Hikaru yang tidak banyak bicara malah cerewet begitu bertemu ayahnya. Apapun yang menyangkut ibu dan adiknya tak luput ia tanyakan.

"—Jadi, mana adik baruku?" tanya Hikaru dengan ceria setelah serentetan pertanyaan yang membuat Itachi kewalahan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Itachi mengantarkan Hikaru ke bangsal bayi. Yang lainnya mengekor pada mereka karena belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Yuugao akan dibawa ke ruang rawat biasa. Lebih kurang sudah tiga jam Yuugao berada di ruang pemulihan pascabedah. Itachi terus terjaga semenjak itu karena berbincang ringan dengan Sasuke membuatnya kehilangan rasa kantuk. Apalagi setelah keluarga Uchiha yang lain datang menemaninya.

"Yang mana dedekku?" sorak Kaoru yang langsung dibekap oleh Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tidak menunggu lama untuk merasakan jeweran di telinganya oleh Mikoto, juga delikan tiga makhluk berjenis kelamin laki-laki di sana.

"Yang di sebelah sana," tunjuk Itachi ke arah salah satu inkubator yang berada di tengah ruangan, "—yang terlihat paling kecil."

"Cantiknya…," gumam Hikaru yang kedua telapak tangan dan wajahnya sudah menempel pada dinding kaca.

Itachi bisa melihat mata Hikaru yang berbinar-binar kala anak pertamanya itu mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Memangnya adik baruku perempuan?"

"Hikaru memang jeli," balas Itachi dibarengi senyum. Hikaru pun bersorak riang.

"Dedek kecil cekali…," timpal Kaoru yang mengerucutkan bibir. "Apa bica diajak main?"

"Belum bisa," sahut Sasuke yang masih menggendong keponakan keduanya itu. "Dulu Kaoru juga seperti itu—bisanya cuma nangis, makan, dan buang air."

"Maca cih?"

Hikaru menimpali dengan anggukan, diikuti tawa pelan para orang dewasa karena Kaoru langsung cemberut.

"Kapan aku boleh menyentuh adik?" Hikaru bertanya lagi.

Itachi pun berharap Yuugao segera dipindahkan ke kamarnya agar Tenshi bisa lekas dikeluarkan dari inkubator. Ia perhatikan napas putrinya lebih stabil ketika berada dalam dekapan istrinya.

**xxx**

Pagi-pagi sekali Yuugao terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Yang pertama kali tertangkap penglihatannya adalah langit-langit kamar yang terkesan monoton. Mengalihkan pandangan, ia menemukan Tenshi dalam gendongan Itachi yang bertelanjang dada. Kelihatannya Tenshi merasa sangat nyaman bersama sang ayah. Senyum hangat menyambutnya begitu Itachi sadar bahwa ia sudah bangun.

"Kalau kau ingin melakukannya juga, aku akan meminta Sasuke meninggalkan kamar ini," ujar Itachi dengan suara pelan.

Yuugao melihat Sasuke tidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa panjang dekat pintu. Adik iparnya itu tidak tampak terganggu dijadikan guling oleh dua putranya. Sedangkan orang tuanya sudah pulang sejak semalam. Mungkin mereka akan kembali ke rumah sakit setelah sarapan.

"Lagipula sebentar lagi Sasuke harus bekerja, dan sudah waktunya Tenshi minum," imbuh Itachi.

Mendapatkan persetujuan dari Yuugao, Itachi membangunkan Sasuke tanpa menurunkan Tenshi. Mengerti, Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan setelah berusaha keras melepaskan pelukan Hikaru dan Kaoru. Ia akan membersihkan diri di apartemennya yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah sakit ini sebelum menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter anak.

Selagi Hikaru dan Kaoru masih tidur, Itachi menelungkupkan Tenshi di dada Yuugao. Ia mengancingkan kemejanya kembali sebelum membantu Yuugao membuka atasan. Tenshi terlihat jauh lebih sehat. Pasti tidak perlu menunggu sampai satu bulan untuk membawa putrinya pulang. Semoga saja berat badan Tenshi sudah bertambah saat Yuugao diizinkan meninggalkan rumah sakit agar mereka bisa pulang bersama dengan penuh sukacita.

"Takkun, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Enam Juni."

"Tenshi lahir sebelum tengah malam, 'kan…?"

"Iya, lima Juni."

"Berarti…, empat hari sebelum hari lahirmu…."

Itachi tidak sanggup mencegah senyum. Ia bahkan baru ingat kalau dalam waktu dekat ia berulang tahun.

**xxx**

Sekembalinya ke rumah sakit, Sasuke mendapati Hinata di depan ruangannya yang masih sepi. Gadis itu duduk manis di kursi tunggu sebelum berdiri kala menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sasuke-_san_…," sapa Hinata yang kemudian tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke juga mendapatkan pelukan saat mendekati Hinata. Ia merasa ada yang aneh. Tidak biasanya gadis yang lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya itu bersikap manis tanpa pancingan darinya. Pasti ada apa-apanya.

"Kau bolos kuliah lagi?"

Mendadak Hinata jadi murung. Tanpa melepaskan dekapan, Hinata mendongak padanya.

"Rasanya aku memang tidak cocok jadi perawat…," gumamnya. "Padahal aku ingin sekali jadi suster karena Sasuke-_san_ adalah dokternya…." Suaranya makin mencicit sampai-sampai Sasuke ragu ketika mendengar bagian akhir dari kalimatnya.

"Aku sudah pernah melarangmu menempuh pendidikan di akademi keperawatan karena aku tahu kau tidak tegaan—lebih tepatnya ngeri melihat darah. Berkali-kali juga aku menyuruhmu untuk memikirkannya matang-matang dengan memberikan saran mengenai beberapa jurusan yang menurutku lebih sesuai untukmu. Salah siapa kalau sekarang kau merasa ingin menyerah?" Sasuke bertingkah tak acuh, bahkan tidak membalas pelukan Hinata. "Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya berdebat pagi-pagi begini. Kau benar-benar merusak _mood_. Lepaskan pelukanmu dan pergilah ke akademi."

Perlahan Hinata mengendurkan lingkaran kedua lengannya dengan bertampang masam. "Tidak diantar?" cicitnya. "Aku pasti akan terlambat kalau naik kendaraan umum…."

"Aku tidak mau tahu," ujar Sasuke sembari membuka pintu ruangannya, "—atau kau mau ku laporkan pada ayah dan ibumu? Pasti kakakmu juga—"

"Iya, iya…."

"Tunggu," cegah Sasuke sebelum Hinata berbalik. Ia kemudian menunjuk karangan bunga mawar berbagai warna—dengan ros kuning yang mendominasi—di atas kursi tunggu.

Hinata baru ingat kalau karangan bunga itu untuk Yuugao, dan dititipkan kepadanya oleh seorang pria yang bahkan belum dikenalnya. Dengan kaki menghentak ia menyambar buket mawar tak beraroma itu dan melengos. Tanpa sebutir kata ia mengayunkan langkah menjauhi Sasuke yang hanya bersidekap.

"Hei!"

Hinata pura-pura tidak mendengar seruan Sasuke. Ia juga berlaku seperti tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya masih ada yang akan dikatakan oleh pria itu. Ia merasa kesal. Tujuannya bukan pintu keluar, tetapi resepsionis untuk menanyakan nomor kamar Yuugao. Ia pun sudah terlanjur bolos. Mungkin memang lebih baik kalau ia berlama-lama di rumah sakit ini dengan alasan membesuk adik Hikaru dan Kaoru. Dan lagi ia sudah tidak sabar jika menunggu ajakan Sasuke untuk melihat rupa Tenshi.

Ia sedikit terkejut ketika lengannya diraih Sasuke. Langkahnya terhenti. Namun, ia belum berani membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata masih berlagak terserang tuli mendadak.

"Siapa yang memberimu bunga itu?" Sasuke bertanya sekali lagi dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Seorang pria," jawab Hinata tanpa memedulikan Sasuke yang tengah panas hati.

"Buang," perintah Sasuke pelan, namun tajam.

"Mana bisa—"

"Atau aku yang membuangnya?"

Hinata menjauhkan buket itu dari capaian tangan Sasuke. "Ini untuk Yuu-_nee_, tahu." Ia kembali membuang muka dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Aku bisa mengantarkanmu melihat Tenshi," ujar Sasuke yang terus mengekor padanya.

Hinata masih bungkam. Tetapi, ia tidak menolak tarikan tangan Sasuke yang membawanya memasuki lift.

"Jangan laporkan pada Ayah kalau aku bolos lagi." Hinata kembali membuka mulutnya begitu lift membawa mereka ke lantai dua. "Atau aku akan dinikahkan karena dinilai tidak pantas untuk dibiayai kuliah."

"Aa…, terkirim," lirih Sasuke disertai seringai tipis.

"Apanya?" Hinata mencurigai apa yang diperbuat Sasuke dengan ponsel hitam di tangan.

"Laporan kepada calon ayah mertua."

Wajah Hinata memerah antara malu dan marah. Suatu kesalahan karena ia mengungkapkan kenyataan itu pada Sasuke. Rasanya ia ingin memukul Sasuke untuk melepas kekesalannya. Tetapi, Sasuke selalu bisa berkelit setiap kali ia mengayunkan kepalan tangannya. Bahkan ia belum menyerah sampai tiba di depan kamar rawat Yuugao. Dan ia baru merasa puas setelah berhasil meninju salah satu lengan pria itu.

"Daddy…! Mommy…!" sambut Kaoru girang begitu pintu dibuka.

Kali ini Hikaru yang membekap Kaoru karena membuat tidur Tenshi terusik. Lambat laun suasana jadi ribut. Mikoto sampai harus menjauhkan Tenshi yang berada dalam gendongannya. Sasuke bergerak cepat untuk melerai kedua keponakannya itu agar tidak makin berisik. Sementara itu Hinata memberikan buket yang dibawanya kepada sang pemilik.

Yuugao tidak banyak tanya dan mengambil secarik kertas yang terselip di antara rangkaian bunga. Mendadak ia berdebar-debar ketika membuka kartu itu. Cukup lama ia terpaku, sampai airmatanya menetes mendapati satu kata dengan tulisan tangan yang tak asing. Padahal bukan ucapan selamat tinggal—seperti yang ia takutkan selama ini.

_Berbahagialah_….

**xxx**

Musim panas telah berganti sejuk. Tenshi tumbuh menjadi bayi sehat sesuai harapan. Semua berkat kesabaran dan ketelatenan keluarganya dalam mengasuhnya. Ia tidak terlihat seperti bayi yang lahir prematur. Ia yang kini berusia empat bulan sudah bisa tengkurap dan seringkali menanggapi ajakan main kakak-kakaknya. Ia juga gemar membuat papanya kebasahan ketika memandikannya di bak. Sekarang pun sudah tampak kalau rambutnya berwarna violet seperti mamanya.

Hikaru dan Kaoru selalu gemas jika melihat Tenshi. Mereka juga sering berebut untuk menarik perhatian sang adik. Seperti saat ini, dua bocah itu tiduran di sisi kanan dan kiri Tenshi yang tengah mengoceh tanpa makna sambil mengisap mainan. Sesekali mereka akan memeluk tubuh montok Tenshi untuk melepas kegemasan. Kalau sudah besar, dapat dipastikan bahwa mereka juga akan berlomba-lomba untuk memanjakan Tenshi.

"Ma…."

"Hm?" Yuugao hanya menjawab sekenanya panggilan menggoda Itachi. "Oh ya, besok ingatkan aku kalau aku lupa menemani Kakashi menunggui persalinan Anko."

Merasa kurang dihiraukan, Itachi makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yuugao yang masih menggosok gigi. Dari cermin yang memantulkan bayangan keduanya, dapat dilihat kalau Itachi tengah tersenyum mesra. Yuugao tidak bisa pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan keinginan suaminya. Itachi sudah bersabar selama empat bulanan pascaoperasi karena menunggunya hingga benar-benar pulih dari luka dan trauma. Itu saja belum dihitung lamanya penantian Itachi semenjak ia pergi dari rumah ini. Lagipula ia dan Itachi sudah melanjutkan penggunaan kontrasepsi. Semoga tidak kebobolan lagi, karena tiga anak sudah lebih dari cukup.

Merasakan perubahan pada deru napas Itachi, Yuugao mencoba menyambung percakapan, "Meski tomboi, Anko itu tidak kuat menahan sakit. Mudah-mudahan Kakashi tabah mendampingi Anko yang mungkin sedang banyak mengeluh sampai pembukaan lengkap yang diperkirakan besok pagi."

"Lagipula, Kakashi yang ngebet punya anak," sahut Itachi yang mulai tidak sabar, "dan dia harus bersyukur karena istrinya yang tidak mau diam itu bisa melahirkan cukup bulan."

"Tapi Anko memang jadi sedikit feminin dan tidak banyak tingkah sejak hamil."

Itachi sendiri merasa bahwa istrinya menjadi jauh lebih cantik, seksi, dan menggairahkan setelah melahirkan anak ketiganya. Ia sampai lupa kalau di luar kamar mandi—lebih tepatnya di atas tempat tidur—ada ketiga anaknya yang masih bermain-main.

"Hikaru dan Kaoru harus kembali ke kamar mereka dulu," bisik Yuugao yang sudah mulai tergoda, "dan aku akan menidurkan Tenshi…."

Itachi cepat-cepat membawa kedua putranya ke tempat seharusnya sebelum Yuugao berubah pikiran. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman dan pintu kamar sudah terkunci, ia meraih laci meja rias dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berbahan kaca. Lampu di langit-langit kamar membuat sebentuk cincin platina di dalamnya tampak lebih berkilau.

Yuugao menghampirinya. Ia tidak membuang waktu untuk kembali memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis pemiliknya. Ia lalu mengecup punggung tangan Yuugao dengan lembut—selembut tatapan matanya ketika keduanya bertemu pandang.

Yuugao merasa terharu diperlakukan Itachi dengan begitu manis setelah apa yang diperbuatnya. Namun, Yuugao berusaha menahan air matanya yang nyaris meleleh. Jantungnya malah berdenyut lebih kencang begitu Itachi bergerak perlahan-lahan untuk mendekapnya. Ia pun merasa seperti pertama kalinya ketika Itachi memulainya dengan mencium bibirnya.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia jatuh cinta pada suaminya sendiri.

**xxx**

Suatu sore di akhir pekan, Hinata mendatangi ruang dokter Sasuke karena ajakan kencan beberapa saat lalu. Kebetulan ia memang berada di apartemen dekat rumah sakit itu sejak jam makan siang. Selama itu ia terus mengacaukan kebersamaan langka Neji dengan sang kekasih di hari libur. Ia benar-benar cemburu jika kakaknya bersama perempuan berambut cokelat itu.

Setidaknya ia ingin agar Neji menjalin hubungan dengan seorang perempuan yang sreg di hatinya. Menurutnya, suster berambut pirang yang merupakan penggemar Neji lebih cocok menjadi kakak iparnya daripada seorang atlet lari. Tetapi, bagaimanapun hati tidak bisa dipaksakan. Dan seharusnya kekasih kakaknya itu sudah lulus tes kesabaran yang kerap kali ia ujikan.

Sekarang ia jadi heran kepada Sasuke. Sudah tahu ia berada di apartemen Neji, yang berarti di sebelah apartemen Sasuke, tetapi pria itu malah menyuruhnya datang ke rumah sakit dengan berjalan kaki. Mungkinkah Sasuke tahu kalau berat badannya bertambah?

Ternyata ruangan Sasuke dan sekitarnya sudah mulai sepi. Ia bahkan tidak melihat kehadiran seorang manusia pun di ruangan Sasuke sampai seorang anak perempuan berpiama rumah sakit berlarian masuk.

"Mm…, Adik tahu ke mana perginya Sasuke-_sensei_?"

"Tahu, tapi aku tidak akan kacih tahu Kakak," ujar bocah itu dengan ketus.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kayaknya Kakak cuka Cacu-cencei, tapi Cacu-cencei janji akan menikah denganku kalau aku cudah becal nanti." Bocah itu melengos dan meninggalkan Hinata yang mendadak mencucurkan air mata.

Sasuke yang baru kembali, terkejut melihat Hinata meringkuk di sudut ruangannya. Aura gadis itu gelap dan terasa dingin. Ia sampai ragu untuk mendekat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka jas putihnya dan menyangkutkannya di gantungan. Ia pun melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak mau dimadu…," lirih Hinata tanpa menegakkan wajahnya yang berurai air mata.

"Hah?"

"Jangan-jangan benar gosip yang ku dengar kalau selain _gay_, Sasuke-_san_ juga seorang pedofil…."

Sasuke hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dari mana datangnya fitnah keji itu?

Tiba-tiba Hinata mewek lagi. Sasuke saja belum paham duduk permasalahannya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_san_ janji akan menikahi anak itu? Padahal ke aku saja tidak…."

Ternyata masalah itu. Sasuke tersenyum geli. Ia juga merasa senang karena terbukti bahwa Hinata memang ingin ia nikahi.

"Aku harus berjanji seperti itu supaya dia mau dioperasi. Tanyakan saja pada Neji yang memimpin pembedahan itu."

Pernyataan Sasuke tak lantas menenangkan hati Hinata. "Kenapa bukan Kak Neji yang janji? Kenapa Sasuke-_san_? Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar menagih janji itu saat Sasuke-_san_ sudah menjadi suamiku?"

Gadis ini sungguh polos atau memang bodoh? Sasuke sampai harus menahan tawa. Namun, belum sempat ia membalas, Hinata sudah bangkit dan berlari keluar.

"Akan ku laporkan pada Ayah…!" jerit Hinata, "Dan kencan kita hari ini batal sebatal-batalnya…!"

Sasuke mendengus panjang. Memang menyusahkan kalau menjadi dokter tampan yang populer di kalangan anak-anak. Dan mempunyai seorang calon istri yang masih kekanak-kanakan juga tak kalah merepotkan.

.

**End of Chapter 6: Sukacita yang Pulang**

.

.

.

**FIN~**

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita…**

**Yukiko no Narita-chan (**Ternyata gak sampai cerai, gak keguguran juga, hehe. Saya juga pengin punya yang kayak Itachi (?) ^^v**), Lily Purple Lily (**Apdetnya lumayan cepet ya, hoho. Dan beginilah akhirnya, happily ever after XD**), Shena BlitzRyuseiran (**Betul, betul, Itachi di sini memang berondong XD dan ternyata anak mereka selamat ^^v**), Minji-d'BlackJack (**Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab ya, hehe. Iya, memang ada. Mereka imut, apalagi 'Kaoru' yang jail, hobinya teriak-teriak, berisik banget tapi lucuuu XD dan dedek mereka juga sama ceweknya kayak adik Hikaru dan Kaoru di sini, hoho. Rencananya SasuHina memang nyempil di sini karena Hinata transfusi darah (?) wkwk. Apdetnya cukup kilat yak? ^^v**), chibi tsukiko chan (**Yak, kayaknya semua pertanyaannya bisa dijawab oleh chapter ini. 'Hikaru' dan 'Kaoru' memang imut XD**), Hasegawa Nanaho (**Jangan merendah gitu. Malah envy lho sama ficmu yang bisa bikin ngakak, soalnya gak bisa nulis humor XD Waktu itu gak ngabari kalau apdet karena tahu dikau (?) sibuk ^^v**), Rosecchi (**Ternyata tidak keguguran, yay! (?) XD Saya malah gemes sama Itachi #plak ^^v**), Aiiko Aiiyhumi (**Boleh banget XD Itachikyun? Panggilan baru? XD Di chapter kemarin Yuu belum mau karena masih ingin bicara sama Hayate. Kalau aku anak pertama, tapi adik kandungku sudah tidak imut #lah Ternyata operasinya berhasil, ya-ha! (?) ^^v**), A Random Person (**Meski tidak dipaksa, sebenarnya memang akan diapdet selagi belum terlalu sibuk, hehe ^^**), Hyou Hyouichiffer (**Hikaru Kaoru memang imut yak XD Ternyata tidak keguguran kok ^^v Oh ya, otanjoubi omedetou~ XD**)**

**Karena kegiatan KKN-P, juga skripsi, saya cepat-cepat menamatkan fic ini. Padahal sudah bilang akan hiatus. Tapi, harusnya chapter ini memang dipublish Minggu kemarin. Dari judul chapter ini sudah dapat ditebak akhir ceritanya. Maaf kalau ada yang kecewa dengan endingnya. Tapi memang seperti ini yang sudah terpikirkan dari awal. Dan lagi, sudah ada di peringatan yak kalau rate fic ini T-M. Jadi, ya begitulah (?). Dan pasti sudah tahu Hinata OOC sangat, kalau sudah baca My Doctor.**

**Silakan mengungkapkan unek-unek di kotak review, hehe.**

**Oh ya, NARUTO itu masih termasuk shounen manga, kan…? Hohoho, alasan Obito menjadi Tobi sungguh sesuatu~ ***gaje* **XD Tapi malah makin penasaran~ X3**

**Saya masih sangat membutuhkan masukan dari teman-teman sekalian. ****Saya mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan****, ****dan ****terima kasih ****banyak ****semuanya…**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Sun****day, ****September 09****, 2012**

**Sign,**

**Narimiya Aoi** *ngarep*


End file.
